Three Halves Of A Whole
by WereWolfGirl25
Summary: "Do you really think he could love you if it wasn't for that stupid wolf thing he has on you?" Nahuel questioned in a bitter voice, "Face it, Renesmee- you and I…. were meant to be together, more than him. More than anyone. And I wont stop until I make you mine." When Renesmee reach s full maturity- she and Jacob plant to get married. But will a surprise visitor ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: **VISITOR**

* * *

I sighed softly and leant back into the grass, starring up through the trees. It was one of those rare days in Forks when the sky wasn't completely grey- and I always made the most of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was amazing how good the sun felt on my skin. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard some-one walking up towards me. I didn't look to see who it was- I had already caught his scent.

I smiled to myself as Jacob sat down next to me, and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Hey." I whispered, softly.

"Hey, beautiful." He said. He pulled me up so I was sitting next to him and I placed my head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat- it sounded so nice, it comforted me- in a way.

I felt him lace his fingers through mine and looked down to see. He was looking at the ring on my hand. I smiled.

"It`s really pretty, Jake- It`s so perfect."

"A perfect ring, for the perfect girl." He said, and I laughed.

"I`m not that perfect." I murmured.

"Yeah you are."

"I cant believe we`re getting married."

"Neither can I."

"Yeah- but I always knew it was gonna happen someday. We were made for each other."

"True."

We stayed in each others arms for a while and I played over for him the night he proposed to me using my gift. It was a night I would never forget. It was at a bon fire on the beach. I would never forget it.

Everyone`s face when he got down on one knee.

My reaction when he said the most amazing speech ever.

His face when I said yes.

It was so great.

"It`s gonna start raining." I said, frowning when I felt the few raindrops against my face.

Jake opened his eyes and looked at me, "Oh- well we should get back to the house."

"Okay."

We ran through the woods side by side- both of us trying to outrun each other. I lost- Jake was faster than me. In fact, everyone was faster than me.

We jumped onto the porch outside Grandpa`s house just as the rain started to fall. Me and Jake laughed and he took my hand, pushing open the door to the house. We walked in an I took of my jacket, placing it on the coat rack by the door.

"Nessie!" I jumped slightly when Aunt Alice appeared, literally out of nowhere, in front of me and Jake.

"God, Aunt Alice! I told you to stop that!" I said, laughing.

"Sorry- but guess what?" She didn't give me any time to answer, "Me and Esme are almost finished with the house. It`s going to be perfect for you guys."

"Great. When will we get to move in?"

"It will be ready before, but I think you should wait till after your married, you know, so your father is sure you aren't up to anything."

I sighed and shook my head, but smiled at her. Daddy`s only rule (surprisingly) for me and Jake being together was that we couldn't be together. Intimately that is. He said he wanted us to wait till after we were married to have sex.

Me and Jake agreed- it wouldn't kill us. And we could still make out and do all of those things that didn't involve, well- you know.

Everyone in my family and Jake`s were happy for us that we were getting married. The wedding was to be in July, six months from now. That seemed like forever to me.

"Oh, right. Edward wanted me to prepare the both of you." Alice said, turning serious.

"Prepare? For what?" Jake asked.

"Nahuel- he`s here." Aunt Alice said, turning towards Jake.

Jake growled.

"Who`s Nahuel?" I asked, looking at both of them. I remembered the name- but I couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"A pest." Jake hissed, his grip around my waist tightened.

"Relax. He _claims_ he`s just passing through. Try not to kill him." Aunt Alice said.

"I cant make any promises. Why is he here?" Jake asked.

Aunt Alice sighed, "He wants to see Nessie."

"He`s not getting anywhere near her."

"Who`s Nahuel?" I asked again, louder this time. I was ignored.

"Come on, Jake- you should no better than to believe anything Edward says. He knows about you and Renesmee. He probbally just wants to say 'hi'"

"I doubt that."

"Can some-one please answer me?" I demanded.

"Just stay with me, okay, Ness." Jake whispered in a pleading voice. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Come on, lets go." Aunt Alice turned and walked back into the living room.

All of my family were surrounded around some-one, and I couldn't quite see until Grandpa, Nana, and mom and dad stepped out of the way.

He was tall, he looked around his early twenties, about my height. He had black hair that was braided and deep black eyes. His skin was a nice, smooth brown. He looked at me, and for a little while, seemed astonished. Then he smiled gently and started to slowly walk towards me.

Jake growled and pushed me behind him protectively.

Nahuel stopped in his tracks.

"Jake…" I whispered.

"Your not getting anywhere near her." Jacob growled.

"Jacob." Daddy said, "It`s all right. He just wants to say hello."

"He can say it from over there."

"Jake, It`s okay." I whispered, slightly confused. Why was Jake acting this way- and who was this guy, anyway?

Jacob took a deep breath and slowly moved from in front of him. I stood in front of him and placed took his hand.

_What is going on?_

I asked inside my head.

Jake looked very bothered and shook his head slightly, pulling his hand away from mine. I looked up at Nahuel, who was standing in front of me now. He glanced at Jake and then turned to smile at me.

"Hello- I`m Nahuel." He said in a polite voice, extending his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand, "I`m-"

"I know who you are." He cut me off.

"Oh… Um- have we met before?" I asked, trying not to sound rude as I realized he thought I already knew who he was.

He frowned slightly, "Yes- I was the one who saved you from the Volturi a few years ago, remember?"

_Not even the littlest bit_, "Of course I remember!" I lied, trying to sound apologetic, "Well it`s nice to see you again. If you don't mind me asking- what are you doing here?"

He glanced up at Jacob quickly then and I knew I wasn't meant to see that, "I`m just passing through, it doesn't hurt to get a little break away from your family. I might go to Alaska or maybe Canada next."

"Oh. How long will you be staying for?"

"A few weeks, at most."

I heard Jacob growl behind me but said nothing.

"Nahuel will be staying here, until he leaves- after what he did a with the Volturi we couldn't have him sleeping in the woods." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Oh- well, I`ll see you around…. I guess." I said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I guess you will." Nahuel said.

* * *

~BELLA~

"I don't trust him." I said, slipping into the couch where Edward was sitting. He and Alice had been discussing Nahuel`s visit.

"Bella, sweetheart-" Edward began, I cut him off.

"Don't, Edward. Maybe _you_ didn't see the way he was looking at Renesmee and Jacob. But I did. He was jealous of Jacob, and obviously wanted to change Renesmee`s view on him while he`s here."

"I would have known that. I was reading his mind the entire time." Edward said.

"So he hid his thought from you? Come on, Edward. That whole drama with the Volturi happened ages ago, if we were all human we might have forgotten about it, by now. Why does he chose now? He could have dropped in to see how Ness was going any time he wanted? Why now, though? Only about a year after she reaches full maturity?"

"Edward." Alice said, "As much as I hate to admit it- I think Bella is right. I saw it in a vision- and I didn't tell anybody, since I wasn't sure he was going to actually come to Forks."

"What did you see?" Edward asked, I knew Alice was playing over the vision she had had in her mind for him to see everything in detail- but she said it out loud for my benefit.

"He and Jacob, they were arguing, and Ness was trying to stop them." She said.

"He won`t stand a chance against the dog, anyway." Edward said, grinning, "If your right, Bella, then Jacob isn't going to let Ness out of his sight until Nahuel leaves. And if he ever does get to close, Jacob won`t hesitate to kill him."

I smiled to myself, I knew it was wrong, but I really didn't want Nahuel to end up with Ness, at any cost, she and Jacob were perfect for each other, he wasn't going to ruin it.

**I hope you guys like my essential plot- I plan to take this story as far as I can go so I really need you guys` opinion on it! please review me!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: **CONVERSE**

*THE NEXT DAY*

~RENESMEE`S POV~

I was waiting for Jake to pick me up so we could go hunting. I hadn't been hunting for a few weeks, I think, and I really needed to since me and aunt Alice were supposed to go shopping in Port Angeles on Saturday.

I gave a light gasp when I bumped into the wall and my book fell out of my hand.

"Here, let me." I heard some-one`s voice when I bent down to pick it up. I looked back up and Nahuel was holding my book in front of him, smiling politely.

I smiled back and muttered, "Thank you."

I took the book and turned to go again, and I felt Nahuel behind me immediately.

"You know." He said, "That isn't very smart of you?"

I frowned, "What- dropping my book?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, walking and reading in the hallways."

"Oh." I laughed once, "I guess so- but I just couldn't put this book down when I started reading it."

"When did you start it?" Nahuel asked, seeming interested.

"Last night." I admitted sheepishly.

Nahuel opened his eyes wide, "Last- and you`ve gotten so far."

"It`s a very addicting book." I said, playing offensive.

"Well I cant argue with you there. _Wuthering Hights _is one of my faviourite novels."

"You`ve read Wuthering Hights?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course I have, hasn't everyone?" He replied.

I laughed, "No not everyone. Jake hates reading this book. In fact, I think it`s more like he hates reading. Period."

Me and Nahuel laughed.

"Well then you should get a guy who shares the same interests that you do." He told me jokingly, but with and edge of seriousness to it.

I frowned and suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Well, you know what they say- _opposites attract_."

I turned around and placed my hand on the door to open it again, Nahuel placed his hand over mine.

"You don't have to follow every rule of love, you know." He said gently.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at him confused. What was it to him?

"What`s going on in here?" I jumped when I heard Jacob`s voice behind us and yanked my hand away from Nahuel`s.

"Jake." I said.

Jacob looked at me expectanly, glaring at Nahuel, too.

"Nothing. Me and Nahuel were _just talking_." I said, not sure if I was telling the truth or not.

"Uh huh, sure." Jake said, clearly not believing me.

"Your ready to go?" I asked, closing my book and placing it on the table.

"Yeah, come on." Jake said. I ran to him and took his hand.

"Can I ask where your off too, Renesmee." Nahuel asked.

"I know I`ve asked you to call me Ness." I said, smiling, "But we`re going hunting."

I could tell Jake wanted us to leave now, before Nahuel asked anything else. But I stayed still. Did you want to come with us?" I asked politely. I heard Jake gritting his teeth together, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Me? Of course I`ll tag along, It`s been a while since I hunted." Nahuel said, grinning at me.

Jacob took my hand and turned us around, heading for the door.

_You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer to Nahuel. He seems to really be making an effort to be nice to _you. I said in my mind.

Jake turned to look at me, "Oh really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically.

_He`ll be gone in a few weeks, anyway. _I reminded him.

"Sure, Sure."

"You know I`ve never understood how your gift works, Renes- Nessie." Nahuel said suddenly next to me.

"Really?" I asked, "It`s actually pretty cool- wanna see?" I let go of Jacob`s hand and took his, contemplating what to show him. Eventually I settled for a picture of me and my family.

"Wow that really is amazing." He said.

I took my hand away from him and reached out to hold Jake`s again. But he wasn't there. I turned around and saw him behind us, an angry look on his face, and he was shaking.

"Jake?" I asked, walking towards him, "What`s wrong?"

He held out his hand for me to stop and started walking backwards, "Stay there." He growled.

"Jake are you okay?" I asked again, ignoring him, I walked to go towards him and I felt Nahuel grab my arm.

"Nessie, I think you should stay here, you don't want to get hurt." He said in a concerned voice.

I was about to say something to him, but I forgot about it as soon as I heard a growl. I spun around and realized Jake had phased, his glare directed straight at Nahuel as he bared his teeth.

Then with a snap, his eyes darted back to me, and before I could say anything else, he was running into the woods.

**Please review! What do you think is going to happen next? Please tell me in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it`s here! I somehow managed to get the chapter to you guys today instead of next week. Its just I have a ton of school work to do, and I`m working on something else for a friend, too-so my schedule is way past full. I hope you guys understand and sorry again for that little wait there, okay, okay- READ ON!**

CHAPTER THREE: MISUNDERSTANDING

"Jacob- you are completely over thinking the situation." Edward said in his usual know-it-all way. I rolled my eyes.

"you know I don't _try_ to invade people`s privacy unless the ask me to. Or are intentionally speaking to me through their minds."

"Your not being that much of a help, here, Edward." I said. After running into the words earlier, I had ran around trying to clear my mind of everything, it hadn't exactly worked, but I had realized that if anyone was going to help me with this situation, it would be Edward, so I, unwillingly came to speak with him. And I was starting to realize what a complete waste of my time that had been.

He kept giving me this nonsense about '_invading people`s privacy_'.

"You have nothing to worry about. Nahuel`s thoughts are far from…. What you think."

"He could just be thinking something else when you come around." I pointed out, "It isn't exactly mission impossible to hide thoughts from you."

"He`s been here two days already, I`m very sure that I would have known by now what he was planning."

"Sure, sure." I muttered. I can not believe I had to go through this again. Hadn't I suffered enough of this with Edward and Bella? Was my happiness not long overdue?

Edward sighed heavily, "I don't believe I`m trying to comfort you, of all people, but, It`s my daughter we`re talking about here."

I looked up at him.

"And you know Renesmee loves you, just like I knew Bella loved me more, just like I knew that no matter what anybody tried, she would always belong with me. And as much as I hate to say this, Renesmee`s your soul mate, if _you_ were able to read her thoughts 24 hours a day you`d quit your whining, she thinks about you constantly- it get`s a bit annoying, actually."

I laughed once.

"You and Jacob having a civilized conversation in the same room together? Did I miss anything?" I looked up and so Bella standing in the doorway, the little pixie standing behind her.

"Jacob is worried about Nahuel`s 'visit'" Edward said, calmly.

"Oh…. Poor Jacob." Bella said, smiling at me, "But seriously, though, Nahuel being around for two or three weeks is the least of our problems."

"Oh so _your_ okay with this, too?" I asked.

"Of course not, if anything I wish he would leave right now! I don't trust him around Ness…. But I do trust Ness, and she would never do anything stupid."

This was good news, at least one person was looking at it from my point of view, but it still wasn't enough to ease my mind.

I turned to face the pixie.

She shrugged and gave me an apologetic smile, "I was told not to interfere in you and Nessie`s relationship in any way." She said seriously.

"Well this was a good talk." I said, standing up, "Does anyone have any idea where Ness is? I really think we need to talk."

"She`s at the beach, waiting for you. She told your dad, but you can just skip going home cause that`s what he`s gonna tell you, anyway." The pixie said.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She smirked, "I was told not to interfere in the _relationship_, not you guys individually."

"Very clever." I said.

A while ago, she had realized that she could see mine and Nessie`s future, no-one knew for sure why she couldn't 'see' us at the beginning, though, so we just left it as she wasn't as familiar with us as she is now.

I ran straight to the beach, it was almost empty except for an elderly couple sitting on the other end, I found Ness sitting on one of the tree branches that had fallen to the ground, starring out to the ocean with a some-what amused look on her face. She was wearing the same thing she was wearing this morning, her hair was just up in a ponytail now. I walked up to her and stood behind her.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked calmly.

Ness didn't turn around, just smiled, "What took you so long?" she asked.

"I got held back, I was talking with your father." I said, sitting down next to her.

"I figured." She said, "Wanna hear something crazy and completely stupid?"

I turned to look at her then, she was still looking out at the ocean.

"Okay?" I said, it coming out more like a question.

"That you, of all people, would have enough common sense to be _JEALOUS_!"

I jumped a bit when she her voice raised suddenly and turned around, she was standing and looking down at me with her arms crossed.

~RENESMEE~

I wasn't mad at him, I don't think that was even possible. I was a bit annoyed with him though. But then I had to remind myself that it was Jacob we were talking about, here.

I hadn't realized the obvious situation at first, I had ran after Jake but gave up on it and ran to his house instead, I knew it would take a while before he got over whatever it was that was happening, so I told Billy that when Jake got him, tell him to meet me on the beach. I walked here and sat on a log, and while there I thought back over everything that could have made Jake upset.

When I finally got my idea, I had actually laughed a little. Because it was so completely insane for him to even think I would want any one other than him.

I took a deep breath and composed myself before I spoke again,

"Jacob, do you even have any idea how much I love you?" I asked.

"Of course I do, as much as I love you." He said.

"Have you just figured it out? Because you sure as hell didn't seem to know that three hours ago!" I said, "Jake, what in the world would make you think I would ever choose Nahuel over _you_, your my soul mate, Jacob, and as long as that`s true no one can ever have me, except you. I belong to _you_. What, do you think I wear this ring because of how beautiful it is? I wear it because it was given to me by the man I love more than anything in the world. You don`t seem to have any idea how it feels to know you think I could ever love some-one else, don't you trust me?"

He looked a bit guilty after I said all this, "Of course I trust you, Ness…. It`s _him_ I don't trust."

"Don`t worry about Nahuel, Jake." I whispered, taking his hand, I walked up closer to him and placed my hand on his chest, "I`ll make it perfectly clear to him that I`m not interested in anyone but you, not now, not ever, will that make you feel better?"

"Hmm…. Maybe." He said, smiling at me, "A kiss wouldnt hurt anyone though."

I laughed, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, then, our little misunderstanding behind us, he bent down and pressed his lips to mine and gave me the most amazing and passionate kiss in the world.

My Jacob.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please leave me your reviews and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Planning

"Do you _have_ to go?" I asked, giving Jake my best puppy dog face as he put down his phone.

"How`d you know I had to leave?" He asked.

"I have supernatural hearing." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're a freak." He teased.

I hit him playfully, "Ha Ha."

"What does Sam want anyway?" I asked him as he got off the bed.

"Some-one to go on patrol so he won`t have to do it himself, Jared bail saying he`s sick." Jake told me.

"Oh."

"Don`t worry, I`ll be back soon and then you`ll have me all to yourself." He said.

"Hmm…. I like the sound of that." I said, smiling at him.

Then suddenly, for no apparent reason, I had a brief flash back of last night and our… _activities_. I started to blush like crazy and Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I blushed and smiled at him shyly, "Last night."

"Hmm…. That was very nice." He said, then he lowered his voice, "I like it when your parents are gone all night."

"You do, do you?" I asked as Jake walked to my closet to get something to wear from the bag of clothes he always kept over here. I swear it was like he lived here instead of his own house. Which I had absolutely no problem with, It just meant I got to spend more time with him.

After spending a couple hours on the beach alone together, me and Jake walked back to the cottage, where we found my parents gone and a note saying-

'We`ll be gone all night, Should be back tomorrow evening around 6."

I figured they left because they knew me and Jake would want to spend some time alone together after everything that happened yesterday, but whatever the reason was, we definitely made good use of the night. The only reason we were up this early is because Sam called Jake`s phone and woke us up.

"I`m gonna take a shower." I announced, hopping off the bed. Jake looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay." He said.

I walked up to him and held his hand, stopping him as he was took out the clothes he was going to wear.

He looked at me and I smiled.

"And your going to join me." I whispered seductively, I let his hand go by trailing my fingers down his arm and skipped into the bathroom, ditching my robe as I went.

A few minutes later me and Jake were taking a shower together.

"Hey, come here I wanna show you something." I said, taking his hand and pulling him to me. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him an image of us from last night, passionately making out in the shower.

He groaned and pulled away from me, "Unless you want me to break your father`s rule and push you up against the wall right now, you suggest you behave, Renesmee Cullen."

I grinned and he pulled my body to his, crushing his lips to mine eagerly.

After our shower, well, what eventually lead to a shower, Jake got dressed and we said goodbye as he left, running into the woods. I wouldn't see him again till this evening, and I was already bored of being home alone, so I left and walked to my grandparents house.

Wherever my parents had gone, though, Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had gone, too.

I heard Emmett and Jasper with Nahuel in the living room, it sounded like they were playing some sort of video game. I would have gone to say Hi, but I was not in the mood to talk to Nahuel right now, so I wandered outside, instead, where I found my Aunts in the back yard.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Ness." Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose both said at the same time, "Your just the person I wanted to see. Where`s Jacob?"

"Sam called him to go on patrol." I said, "What do you guys want?"

"To talk about the wedding." Aunt Alice said.

"Oh." I said, sitting down next to them. They had several magazines spread out in front of them, and aunt Alice had a notepad in her hand.

"You already said that you wanted a Quileute and Western style mixed wedding ceremony, right?"

"Yes." I said. Me and Jake both agreed that we would do a bit of Western style, and Quileute styled weddings. He insisted over and over when I first suggested we do that, that we only do it if it`s what I wanted for myself, not for him.

I had rolled my eyes at him.

"Jake, it`s your wedding to you know, its only fair, and beside, the Quileute wedding actually sounds pretty cool, I want to do it." I had told him.

"Good, we already have a band, the caterers are set, the menue too, Oh and the dress! You talked to Billy about using Sarah`s dress yet?"

To learn a bit about Quileute weddings, Billy had let me watch the wedding video of him and Sarah. I couldn't believe how pretty she had been. She had worn a simple, though elegant white and black strapless dress, it had been so beautiful, and I was so excited when Billy told me he still had it, it was just in my size, too.

I had kept that part a secret from Jake, though, and I had asked Aunt Alice and Billy not to mention it to him. I wanted him to be surprised when he saw me walking down the isle in Sarah`s dress.

I nodded.

"Good, so your wearing that dress for the ceremony, and the next one for the reception, right?"

Oh, yeah, I had forgotten I had two dresses.

Sarah`s dress I was wearing for the ceremony, and the next dress, a beautiful mermaid gown that was similar to my own mom`s dress, would be worn at the reception.

We spent the rest of the day discussing details, nothing to major though, I wanted Jake to be here for every big thing we decided on, even though he would tell me to get whatever I wanted, I still wanted him to a part of the planning.

Later on while I was flipping through channels on the T.V, my grandparents, my parents, and Jacob all walked inside together.

"Jake!" I said, jumping up to hug him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to baby, what did you do all day?"

"Me and my aunts talked about the wedding." I said.

"Ah."

"She said to tell you that you still have to meet her to figure out what kind of tux your wearing." A groan at this, I laughed, and continued, "And you still need to pick a best man."

"Oh yeah." He said.

Suddenly he bent down and kissed me deeply, pushing his tongue into my mouth and wrapping his arm around my waist, bowing my body to his. When he pulled away I was about to ask him where that came from, when I followed his eyes and turned around. Nahuel was standing in the back of the room scowling in our direction.

Aunt Rose snickered as she and uncle Emmett walked upstairs.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling to myself.

* * *

"What did you do when you had two guys fighting over you, mom?" I asked my mother as she came to sit down next to me on the couch in the cottage.

I knew about my parent`s and Jacob`s past. Jake had been the one to tell me about me it, and then that had lead to a conversation between my parents and me and him. They had all told me everything about their history, Jacob and my dad, my mom and Jacob, etc.

And somehow, it hadn't really bothered me. Once It was clarified that Jake only loved me now.

She laughed, "I don't know. You should be happy, though, you _know_ which guy your in love with it."

"Yeah, I do, but still."

She shrugged, "Just let the other guy know where he stands, tell him, Friends, and nothing more."

"Did that work when you told it to Jacob?" I asked her.

She smiled, "No." She admitted, "But Jacob was a hothead."

"Was?" I joked.

* * *

**Okay, not much in this chapter, it was just sort of an improve chapter, but I hoped you guys liked it, never the less! for those of you who are wondering when Jacob and Nahuel will actually, well, _speak _to each other, don't worry, I`m working up to it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I`m still alive!**

** Well, mostly. I went to visit my B.F.F who had chicken-pox. But she was almost over it, and the doctor said I could visit now, turns out that doctor didn't know much, because it was STILL contagious, and guess who the lucky person was that got it? **

**That's right, Me!**

** So I couldn't update for a little while. I still have chicken pox, but it doesn't hurt now, and plus I have a personal laptop that no-one else touches, so I can update from that one.**

CHAPTER FIVE: BETTER OPTION

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

I thought to myself as I walked away from where me and Jake had been sitting on the beach, I cut through the woods and then stopped.

"Stupid wolf." I muttered.

It wasn't fair! Jake treated me like a child- I deserved to make _some_ decisions for myself.

It had all started when he asked me what we should do today, and I suggested we go cliff diving, since I hadn't been before.

He totally freaked out at the idea of me jumping off a cliff into the water.

It`s not like I can`t take care of myself. I could hold my breath way longer than he can, so there was no way I would drown before I got back to land.

But Jake still insists I don't do it.

Okay…. Maybe I _was_ getting worked up over nothing, but why shouldn't I be able to do things for myself sometimes?

It`s not life if he owned me, he couldn't tell me what to do and what not to do!

I ran across the woods until I just stopped, and sat down in the grass. I folded my arms across my chest and frowned. I felt like a little child.

"Renesmee?" I heard some-one`s voice. I looked up and saw some-one moving towards me.

"Oh, Nahuel- it`s just you." I said, less than thrilled.

"Yes, I was hunting when I heard you, are you okay?" He asked me.

"I`m fine." I muttered.

"You don't look fine."

When I didn't answer, he spoke again, "You look like you were in a fight. Was it something between you and Jacob?"

I looked up at him, I dint like how he said that, "Nahuel, I know you think that…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words, "Look, I`m not interested in you like that, okay." I said, I raised my left hand for him to see my ring, "I`m already taken."

A brief look of disgust flashed across his face before he nodded and smiled, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay- I get it, you and Jacob belong together." He said, "I understand."

This should have been good news, but it only made me feel… strange.

I shook my thoughts away, "Do you want to sit down."

He sat down next to me.

After a while of silence he said, "Can I ask you something?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"What is it like…. Having a werewolf for your boyfriend- um…. _Fiancé_, sorry." He said.

I bit my bottom lip, "Absolutely amazing."

"But it goes against nature." He pointed out, "Vampires and Werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies."

"Supposed to' being the operative word." I said.

"But haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have some-one in your own….. _species_, as a mate?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, "No."

"Some-one who does the same things as you, and can understand you better."

"Jacob understands me perfectly fine." I said through my teeth.

I stood up to leave, and he stood up too.

He looked a bit agitated.

"Renesmee he is the exact opposite of you, he`s a werewolf, you're a vampire, you don't _belong_ together." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

He took a step closer to me, "I`m trying to say, do you really thinks he could love you if it wasn't for that stupid wolf thing he has on you?" Nahuel questioned in a bitter voice.

"Imprinting, Nahuel. It`s called Imprinting. And yes, I do think he would love me, even if he hadn't."

"And what happens when he starts aging again?" Nahuel asked.

"He won`t."

"He will, some-day, and then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Face it Renesmee." Nahuel said, grabbing my arm, "You and I were meant to be together, we`re the same, we`re both immortal, we both hunt- nothing could ever go wrong if you were with me."

"Let. Me. Go." I growled.

"You and I were meant to be together… more than _him_, more than anyone. And I won`t stop until I make you mine."

"No we weren`t." I said, "You-"

My protest was cut off when he crushed lips to mine, kissing my angrily and roughly, his lips has a slight chill to them, colder than I was use too, it felt so unfamiliar, so strange and everything in my body was screaming at me to stop it- but I didn't want to.

I had no will to stop it.

And I felt my lips moving against his, kissing back, he placed his hand on my waist and yanked my body forward as my hands wrapped around his neck.

He pulled away and looked at me in my eyes. No one spoke for a while, we just breathed heavily.

"That was-"

But he was cut off when there was a low growl behind us.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

**How did you guys like this chapter? It was good, right? Nahuel is such a pest. Review to find out what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

My protest was cut off when he crushed lips to mine, kissing my angrily and roughly, his lips has a slight chill to them, colder than I was use too, it felt so unfamiliar, so strange and everything in my body was screaming at me to stop it- but I didn't want to.

I had no will to stop it.

And I felt my lips moving against his, kissing back, he placed his hand on my waist and yanked my body forward as my hands wrapped around his neck.

He pulled away and looked at me in my eyes. No one spoke for a while, we just breathed heavily.

"That was-"

But he was cut off when there was a low growl behind us.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: GOODBYE

I spun around expecting to see…. Well I didn't know what to expect to see, but it certainly wasn't this.

Jake`s nostrils were flared and he was shaking, not like he normally did, but _more_, his whole body vibrated as he glared at Nahuel and me.

That`s when I realized we were still in the kissing position. I yanked my arms from him and started to walk towards Jake.

"Jake….. I can explain." I said, the words coming out in a whisper, "Please don't-"

But Jake was already running towards Nahuel, He went to hit him but Nahuel got to first, sending Jake flying back towards a tree.

"Jacob!" I shouted, "Don`t!"

Of course my cries were completely ignored. Jake phased to his wolf form mid-air and landed on his back, quickly getting back up on all fours he snapped his head in Nahuel`s direction and growled, charging towards him.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could manage, "Jake stop! You`ll get hurt!"

"Stop!"

Jake skidded to a stop, and whimpered softly like he was being forced too. He had told me about this, when we had seen it happen at a party at Sam and Emily`s place for their first son, Daniel.

Leah had said something bad about Rachel, and unfortunately, Paul had heard her. Paul had immediately phased and went to attack Leah, and Rach screamed at him to stop. He did and I asked Jake why.

He said it was their (the pack) instinct to give our imprints whatever they wanted, it was sort of like they had too, even if they didn't want too.

When I was about to say something else, I saw Nahuel uproot a tree and throw it at Jacob, this immediately got him to lose focus on me, and he barked at Nahuel before running towards him again. While the two of them were on the ground fighting to kill, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs for them to stop, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, four figures blur. There was a slight wind as they passed by me.

When they slowed down I saw it was my dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Carlisle. Aunt Alice, of course! Of course she would have seen this happening, she had been looking out for anything happening with Nahuel.

Aunt Alice looked up and saw me, she looked over to Uncle Jasper and said something I didn't understand, than ran over to me She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry." She said.

Huh, I didn't even know I had been crying.

"Shush, your dad and your grandpa and uncle Jasper are going to stop it, no one is going to get hurt."

"Thanks for coming." I sniffed into her shoulder.

"No problem, Ness. You know I`m always there for you." She said.

I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw Daddy saying something to Uncle Jasper, He nodded and ran into the woods. In 30 seconds tops he was back, holding out a pair of jeans and shirt out to Jacob.

With one final glance to Nahuel, who was being held back by grandpa Carlisle, Jake took the clothes in his mouth and ran through the trees.

He came back out and looked at my father, no doubt saying something to him in his head.

"She didn't mean it." My dad said, so low I don't think I was meant to hear it.

Jacob said something else again in his head.

"It was involuntary." Daddy insisted.

I don't know why, but I got the nagging feeling they were talking about _me_ in their non-conversation.

Jacob looked over to me, his face blank. I didn't know what I was expecting but I wasn't exactly thrilled when he just turned and started to walk back to my grandparents' house.

Aunt Alice looked at my dad, I could just hear her thinking, It was so obvious.

"He won`t be for long, he can`t stay mad at her, not even for this." Daddy said.

We walked in silence through the trees until the big house came into sight.

"Your grandfather is inside taking care of Jacob and Nahuel." Daddy informed me as we walked up the stairs.

"Are they hurt?" I asked, then added, "Badly?"

"Nothing that they can`t handle. Nahuel broke his arm." Daddy said.

I shot him a look, he knew that this wasn't who I was concerned about.

"And Jake`s okay, too?" I asked him.

"He only hit his head when Nahuel threw him against the tree, he has a scar, but he heals fast so it should be gone in a few hours, anyway."

By the time daddy had finished talking we had reached in grandpa`s office, where my mom and the rest of my family excluding Aunt Rose and Aunt Esme were gathered. My mom looked up at me and gave me a look that wasn't far from apologetic. I knew she didn't mean it any how, she didn't know what to make of the situation.

Grandpa Carlisle looked up at my dad and motioned for him to come over as he was finishing with Nahuel`s hand.

All I could make out was, "What do you think?"

My dad nodded, "You really should."

Grandpa sighed and turned to face Nahuel,

"Nahuel, I think it`s time you leave." He said in a kind voice.

Nahuel took a deep breath, "I figured that was coming." He said, calmly, "I`ll leave tomorrow…. If you don't mind me staying the night."

"Of course not." Grandpa said, "You might want to take it easy with that hand." He added, Nahuel nodded and stood up, he looked in my direction and smiled gently.

"If it`s all the same too you, Renesmee, I`m very sor-"

"I think you should leave, Nahuel." I said.

Okay, _maybe_ it was a little harsh….. but I really wasn't in the mood for him right now.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Of course."

He walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Everyone was quiet for a little while, until,

"Jacob, how do you feel?" Grandpa asked.

I looked over at Jake, who was sitting on a chair in the room. The bright red scar that had been on his forehead running down the side of his face was barely there now. At first glance, he looked perfectly fine.

"I don't know." He said, not bothering to hide the acid in his voice. He looked at me as he said it, then got up and walked out of the office. I didn't mean too, but I still jumped when the door slammed shut.

I waited a while, but no one said anything, so I asked myself what everyone was afraid to tell me.

"He`s angry isn't he?" I asked.

There was silence.

"Answer me, please." I requested, trying to fight back my tears.

Daddy sighed, "Yes honey but-"

"He`s mad at me?" I asked, not really asking a question, just clarifying

No one spoke. I felt my mothers cool arms wrap around me, but I pushed her off.

"Mom! Please, just- don't." I said, I stood up and ran outside.

~JACOB~

After I was a safe distance away from the big house, I slouched down behind a tree and cried. Letting all my anger, hatred and sadness go.

Just when I thought that the pest was the least of our problems, I walk in to find her _kissing_ him.

It was like everything in my world had fallen apart.

I looked up when I heard some-one walking up to me.

"Jake?" She whispered.

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything.

I stood up without looking at her and started to walk in the direction of my house. I heard her chasing after me.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Jake, please! _Stop_."

I stopped and ground my teeth together.

I may be mad at her, but I still can`t deny her.

I didn't turn around to look at her, though.

"What do you want, Renesmee?" I asked through my teeth.

I literally felt her heart skip a beat when I called her by her entire name. what was that, the third… fourth time I had done that?

I heard the leaves rustle as she took a step forward, "I want you to talk to me." She said.

I shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"

"Look at me, please?" She asked in a soft voice.

I turned around and looked her in the eyes, she was crying.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly.

"Jake, please….. why are you angry with me?" She asked.

I laughed once. She has got to be joking.

"Oh, nothing. Because walking in on my fiancé kissing some guy she just met last week is a cause for celebration, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Jake, I _did not_ kiss him."

"Oh really? So what was that whole scene that happened back there? A trick of the light?" I asked.

"Jake, Do you really think I would do something like that?" She asked.

"I`m not even sure anymore, Ness." I told her.

"I wouldn't." She said, "I would never do that to you, Jake, you _know_ I wouldn't. I love you."

"I`m sure you do." I said, and I turned around to walk away from her.

From the other half of me.

* * *

**Another Cliffie! super sorry guys, but it`s just so fun, the building anticipation. Isn`t it?**

**LOL**

**Okay, Firstly: For those of you who were hoping Jake murdered Nahuel, (and by those of you I mean all of you) super sorry! But there`s another big thing I want in this story and it wouldn't really happen if Nahuel was dead. :D**

**Secondly: What did you think of this chapter, do you guys think Jake was right to be mad at Nessie? **

**Thirdly: I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing me so far, I can`t name all of you, but I just want to pick out the two people that make me smile every day.**

**Mrs. Way Land Odinson Black (**I know its joint, but the computer wont show it unless I space out the words)

AND:

**AmazonBlack**

**Thanks you guys you have been awesome! So keep being awesome and hit that review button!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: BACK TO NORMAL

~EDWARDS POV~

After Nahuel left Forks, I would have thought everything would go back to normal in my family, but nothing did, really.

Jacob was still not talking to Renesmee, and though I could hardly blame him, for I saw his point in all of it, it was hard having to hear her thoughts about it.

Jacob hadn't been to the house in 4 days, a new record for him, and Renesmee was growing more depressed every day.

I was this close to going over to his house and dragging him here so the two of them could make up, and then, on a Sunday afternoon when my sister was over here talking to Bella, she got a vision.

"He`s coming here." She said, after recovering.

"Who?" Bella asked urgently, turning to look at her. Of course, I already knew. He hadn't been planning it, it was one of those spur of the moment decisions, but Jacob was coming over here, now.

The second she heard his name, of course, Renesmee appeared in the doorway of the living room and looked at us, no words were spoken, she already knew.

And even if, she didn't have time. Jacob was outside already.

~JACOB~

Another day in the life of Jacob Black:

Wake up

Eat breakfast

Watch Television

Go on Patrol

Go home

Go to sleep

Repeat

I was working on the 'Go home' part, after my shift was up. I was about to go shift back when suddenly I saw Paul and Jared in their wolf forms standing in front of me.

_What?_ I thought.

_Don't use that tone on us, Black- you knew exactly _what_ it is._ Paul said.

I rolled my eyes and went to run around them, but they blocked me. I growled.

_When are you going to see her? _Jared asked me.

There it was, the same pain that always happened when I thought about her.

I wasn't angry with her, really. Well, I wasn't completely angry with her.

I was some-where in the middle of them both.

I had no idea of what Edward had been feeling the day me and Bella had kissed on the mountain, except what she had told me, and that was only what he let her know.

But I think I had a pretty good idea now.

_I don't know._ I answered back.

This was the truth, I had been continually planning to go, then changing my mind when I was actually about to do it. Nahuel had left Forks. He hadn't gone back to the Amazon, he was in California or some-where around there, the last I had heard.

As far as I was concerned, good for him, he could ruin some-one`s life there instead of ruining ours here.

_Well now you do know, your going now._ Paul said.

_And why would I listen to you?_ I asked.

_Because you don't have a choice._ He said.

_If you don't go on your own Jake, we`ll drag you there- it`s your choice. _Jared told me.

I knew they were right, I probably should go see here today, so I just sighed and ran over to the cottage, hoping she was there.

She was, I caught her scent as I neared the house.

I phased back to my human form and pulled on a pair of cutoff jeans and walked over to the house, she ran outside to meet me, and stopped on the porch.

"Jacob?" She asked.

"Hey." I said, walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I said, "We need to talk."

She nodded, "Lets go somewhere more private- my parents are right inside, and no doubt my dad is listening."

I couldn't help but smirk. We walked a little distance into the woods and she stopped and turned to face me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, not wasting time.

She bit her bottom lip, "I don`t know."

"You don't know?" I repeated, "How can you _not_ know."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered

"Of course you didn't."

"I really didn't, Jake- I was going to do something, I just…"

"You just what, couldn't help yourself?"

She was crying now.

"I`m sorry." She said.

"I`m sorry' wont change the past Ness." I told her, "It already happened- I just want to know _why_."

"I didn't want to."

"You seemed pretty into it from what I saw." I told her, grimacing as the image came back to my head.

"What does it even matter?" she asked.

"Your getting married in a few months, your not supposed to go off kissing other people." I tried to keep my voice from raising, "You know what, forget it. it was a mistake coming here in the first place."

I turned to walk away from here and she ran after me.

"Jake I didn't mean to!" She shouted, "And so what, I kissed him? You kissed my _mom_ and I`ve never once been mad at you for it!"

That hit a nerve.

I stopped in my tracks and she stopped to.

~RENESMEE~

"Jake?" I whispered, barely audible.

He turned around to look at me, his expression blank.

"Jake I-" I began but stopped when he walked up to me and grabbed me, his bag hands gripping my arms tightly, almost too tightly. He bent down to kiss me, his lips crushing to mine. His mouth forced mine open, and his tongue slipped pass. He pressed me up against a tree and crushed his body against mines, kissing me hard and deep.

When he pulled away he was looking in my eyes, He bent down again and pressed his lips to mine softly, once, a second time, and once again.

"Please don`t be angry with me, Jake." I said softly, "I`ll never do anything like this again, just please."

He gave me a small smile, "I know." He whispered, "And I forgive you- I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Aw- they made up! such a happy ending! NOT!**

**This story is no where close to finished, theres still so much I want to put into it! I almost can`t wait to get to the next chapter because I just had a super great idea while writing this one. **

**Nahuel _will_ come back (and you`ll see why soon enough) But I`m not saying any more because I want you guys to be completely surprised when I Do put in my idea for this story.**

**Review me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter doesn't have much Action in it, it`s just here as a space-filler, and I`ll explain why at the bottom of the chapter. See you there!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: BACK TO NORMAL *PART 2*

~4 WEEKS LATER~

When Uncle Emmett got a trampoline for the backyard of the big house, everyone was excited. He went on it first, then my dad got on. Uncle Jasper and grandpa tried too. My mom was a little skeptical about it at first, but once she had gotten the hang of it, you could hardly get her off of it.

I went on too, with Jake, who had come over that day.

"This… Feels….. So… Amazing!" I shouted as I jumped up and down.

Jake showed me how to do a backflip on it, and I learnt pretty quickly.

I realized, too, that my grandparents had made another 'small' addition to their backyard. The first thing I noticed when Jake and I went over that day was the gigantic pool that now stood in the middle of it, and my father had gotten a barbecue grill a while ago.

Aunt Alice, seeing this as an opportunity, quickly turned it into a family gathering. The rest of the pack, the imprints and Charlie and Billy came over and started talking and hanging out with each other.

It was nice having all my family over like this, the human ones, and the supernatural ones alike, and I realized we needed to do this more often.

Everyone was in on me and Jake being together, except Grandpa Charlie. Some-one would have to tell him soon. The wedding was only 5 months away, and me and Jake both wanted him to be there, his name was already down on the guest list.

But no one was too sure how he would take to his supposedly 9 year old granddaughter being engaged 22 year old man he had watched growing up.

"You two can hang out with each other, I wont take that away from you, just no _kissing_ and those type of things." My mom had told me and Jake before he had arrived. I nodded, it seemed fair enough. It was only for a few hours anyway.

But unlike my family, I _did_ get tired, and to say I had had a long day was a huge understatement. By eight o' clock I was exhausted, and said goodbye to everyone.

"You want me to come with you?" Jake asked me as I said goodnight to him. I shook my head.

"No." I said softly. I felt like I was taking him away from his family and friends to often, it felt a bit selfish, "You stay here and have fun."

"But If your gone alone I wont be having fun, though." He argued. I smiled.

"Let me just make sure you get to bed okay?" He asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine."

We walked back to my parents house, well Jake walked us back while starring me so I didn't hit a tree.

"I feel like I`m sleepwalking." I said.

"You _are_ sleepwalking." He joked, opening the door to my bedroom. I walked over to the bed and fell in immediately.

I felt Jake sit down at the foot of the bed and start to take of my shoes.

I smiled with my eyes closed and placed my hand on his arm, _Thank you_. I told him, using my gift.

"Not feeling chatty, are we?" he said. He had finished now, and I felt the weight on the bed shift.

_Too much work_. I told him through my gift again.

He lay down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked, tracing his finger up and down my arm in such a relaxing way.

"Hmm Mhm." I murmured, _I miss my human family so much. I forget their time is limited sometimes. I really need to start making sure I visit them more often. _

"Yeah." He said, "So do I."

"Go to sleep now." He whispered in my ear, "I love you."

_Jake_. I called to him one last time.

"Yes?"

_Stay with me_. I requested.

I felt him scoot down and throw the blankets over both of us.

"I thought you`d never ask." He said.

"WAKE UP!"

I jumped up and starred around the room, my eyes wide as I looked around for the problem.

I soon found it.

Aunt Alice was standing in the doorway, beaming at me and jumping up and down.

"_What_?!" I hissed.

"You two need to get up- the house is done!" She shrieked, and ran out of my room. I just sat there for a moment and processed everything.

The house was done.

Wait a minute….. _The house was done_!

"Jake!" I shouted, kneeling down on the bed and shaking him for him to wake up, "Jake! God, you're a heavy sleeper, JAKE!"

"Huh!?" He woke up and sat up in the bed immediately, looking around until his eye`s focused on me, "What`s wrong?" He asked.

"The house if finished!" I said excitedly.

"The house?" He asked, clearly still half asleep, "Our house?"

"Yes!"

We half walked, half ran to the spot on my grandparents' property that had been decided for our house. It had once been an empty clearing, now, in the middle of it, stood a two story house that was only a little smaller than my parents' own were after they had added a second story to theirs. It was painted white and had another attachment to it that Aunt Alice told us was the garage. We walked up the pathway and onto the porch. Aunt Alice proudly showed us her choice of flooring and the flowers she had selected for it.

Inside, was like one of those houses that were really big, but when you actually got inside it was so cozy looking it seemed small.

Everything inside was deep, rich colors, lots of earthly colors that suited us really well. Aunt Alice and Nana give us the complete tour, the kitchen, the living room, the family room, the study-

"Wait, wait, we need a study?" I asked her, cutting her off midsentence.

"Of course you do!" She had said back to us.

She continued by showing us the master bedroom- definitely the highlight of the tour.

"Wow." I breathed as me and Jake walked in.

There was the large wooden bed jammed up against the wall directly facing the door, on either side of the bed were small wooden nightstands to match it. the floor was brown hardwood, but had a dark colored carpet spread across it, too. The walls were painted a nice crème color.

There were two closets, one on either side of the room. One for me, and one for Jake.

The best part of it, though, was the beautiful crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It gave the room a nice glow, and added to the perfection effect I was sure Aunt Alice was going for.

There was another surprise for us at the house, too. Though this one was much more unexpected.

The garage already had all of Jake`s tools and things in it, the rabbit, and the bike.

Everything was arranged and looked so amazing when we walked In. I could tell Jake loved it, and that made me love it, too.

But there was something else.

The red Lexus LFA, AKA, Jake`s dream car- was parked right in the middle, looking awesome as hell. We didn't see it at first, which was hard to believe considering how it stood out.

Jake`s mouth hung open as he gaped at it, his eyes wide. And they only widened even more when Daddy, who was standing on the other side of the garage, tossed him the keys.

"Consider it an early house-warming gift." He said.

Just then, some-body (guess who) snapped a picture.

The flash broke Jake out of his trance, and he looked up as uncle Emmett grinned-

"This one`s a keeper!" And looked down at his camera.

I laughed.

"Well…. _Say something_!" I said.

Jake looked between me and the car, then to the keys in his hand, "I have no idea what to say." He breathed.

I laughed as he ran his hand across the top of the car, almost as though he was afraid to touch it.

So all in all it was a good day.

I just hoped it always remained like this.

**Okay. So like I said before, this chapter is just a space-filler. Some of you might remember I did this once before too.**

**I didn't put much drama in it (as you may have realized Nahuel`s name isn't even mentioned in this one) because I was afraid if I rushed things in the story to much it would happen all too fast, so I try to space out the events in my story a little more.**

**I promise though, I`ve already started working on the next chapter and we`re getting back to normal on that one.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter as much as I did! Review me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I`m back! **

**But I`ll save my blabber for the end, because I want you guys to read this chapter and tell me what you think of it.**

CHAPTER NINE: TAKEN

"Are you sure you`ll be okay here, alone?" Jake asked me for the hundredth time as he walked outside, "I can stay if you want me to."

"No." I said, although I really did want him to stay with me, "You have to go, Sam needs you."

"Sam is a pest." He muttered.

I smiled at him, "Go- who`s gonna protect everyone if you don't?"

"I don't need to protect everyone." He said stubbornly, "But I want to protect _you_. And you wont let me."

He pouted and I laughed as he pulled my body to his. He gave me a quick peck and I wrapped my arm around his body.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more."

"That`s impossible." I told him, "No one can love anyone more than I love you."

He smiled at me, "Your so adorable."

"I know." I said, smiling, "Now _go_, i`ll see you tomorrow."

I dropped my hands and he cradled my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine once more before turning and running off. I stayed on the porch and watched him until he disappeared, and then I let my mask fall.

My entire family had gone out to hunt a little bit farther tonight, they did this fairly regularly, and I only went with them a few times before realizing that I couldn't run as fast or as long as they could, I only slowed them down, so instead I went with Jake- sometimes we stayed right in Forks, sometimes we went a little further but never out of the state.

It was around six, and it was starting to get dark out.

I wasn't in much of a mood to go hunting now, though, ecspeccially not by myself, and the television was full of complete crap- so I had a bath and got dressed in the pajama shorts Jake had gotten me for my 9th birthday, they were white, and had little green worms on them that looked like the Loch Ness Monster. I loved these these because it was so cute and it had been from Jake, a plus. I put on a light grey thin strap vest and put my hair up in a ponytail, then went straight to bed. I hadn't intended to fall asleep, but when I woke up again it was almost nine o' clock. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, not really going anywhere, but when I walked into the kitchen I got out a glass and walked over to the tap to get some water.

_Click _

I spun around quickly, I was sure I had heard a noise.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice. Nothing, complete silence. I sighed and turned back around, placing the glass to my lips.

_Thud!_

I threw the glass in the sink and ran out into the living room, I stayed quiet and looked around. It was empty.

_Footsteps_

"Hello?" I whispered.

Jake was the first thing that came to mind, I ran over to the phone and picked it up, quickly dialing His number, I hadn't gotten past the 4th number when some-one grabbed me from behind. I shrieked and raised my elbow, hitting whoever it was in the gut.

I heard a low growl and I darted up the stairs to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Long time no see." I heard a voice behind me.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew that voice.

I spun around but didn't have time to see who it was because I suddenly saw black, and my eyes fluttered close as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes shot open.

I took in my surroundings.

I was laying down on the ground in what looked like a small empty warehouse.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and was jerked back down by something on my hand. I looked at it and realized I was handcuffed to a pole.

I grabbed it and quickly tried to bend it, but heard a voice that stopped me.

"Renesmee." Someone said.

I froze, "Who is that?"

"You don`t recognize my voice, I`m offended." The person said.

When he stepped into the light though, I immediately knew who It was, "Nahuel." I said, relieved, "Thank god it`s you…. What is this place? How did I get here?"

"So much questions." He muttered, walking over to me.

"Can you let me go? We should get out of here." I said.

"I`m sorry. I can`t do that." He said.

I suddenly didn't feel so comfortable, "You can`t?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because then everything I did to get you here would have been for nothing." He said.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Everything….. _you did_?" I asked, "I`m not sure I understand….."

"I told you, Renesmee. You belong with me in every single way, and I won`t stop until I make you mine."

I felt the anger rising In me, "So handcuffing me is your genius plan? Kidnapping me?"

Suddenly he blurred, and I saw him next crouched in front of me. He wrapping his fingers around my neck, "Don't." He hissed, "Be glad your still alive."

"Nahuel-" I breathed, "…What are you going to do?"

And somehow, I got the feeling I didn't want to know the answer.

"I thought you left? You said you went to California, I-"

"I did go." He said, "Then I realized that I wasn't ready to let you go yet, I just had to come back and….. make you see that you could be happy with me, even more happy than you are with him."

"No I can`t be." I said, "I already told you. I wont be happy without Jacob. Please, Nahuel. Let me go?"

"Soon." He whispered, "That is if you still want to go."

I was crying now, "He`ll find you." I said through my tears, "He`ll find you and he`ll kill you, you pathetic-"

His laughing stopped me, "You still think your hero is going to come save the day?" He asked me, "Where we are, no-one will ever find you, until I want them too."

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Montana." He said, "Pretty impressive, I think."

"Montana?" I asked in a whisper. I was in another state? "How-"

"We got here a few hours ago, your family wont find you here, Renesmee. Your mines, and when you go back, you`ll say that- without anyone having to force you too."

"I will never be yours." I growled.

"Such a temper- I love that about you." He said.

"Let me go. Now."

"Soon."

"How soon is soon."

"When I`m ready to let you go."

* * *

**Awful place to end a chapter, I know! So tell me in your reviews-**

**What do you think Nahuel is going to do to her?**

**What do you think Jacob will do?**

**Remember, I love reviews! And you guys love chapters! So work your magic ladies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: OH NO**

***The next day***

I opened my eyes slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows a bit when I looked around, and frowned when I realized that, somehow, I had been expecting all this to be a dream.

Like, when I woke up, everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered last night.

* * *

"_Let go of me!" I shouted, struggling against Nahuel`s strong grip on me._

"_Stop fighting me." He growled._

"_You si- sick bastered!" _ I shouted.

_I was about to protest but his lips stopped me, kissing me forcefully as I was pressed against the metal wall._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I sobbed after he pulled away._

_He didn't answer right away, pulling me and bowing my body to his, he smiled, cradling my face in his hands._

_I turned away, and his hand fell._

"_Because I love you, Renesmee." He whispered._

"_If you loved me…. Then you`d let me go." I said, "My family- they`re worried, and.. and- Jacob, he`s-"_

"_Please, Renesmee- just think about all of the things I could give to you, that he can`t." he told me gently._

"_I don't want to, I don't want to," I cried, "I want you to let me go!"_

_"Then I don't have a choice." He said, "If you won`t be mine willingly, I`ll take it, one way or another."_

_I screamed as he gripped the edge of my shirt, yanking it off roughly._

"_No- NO!"_

* * *

I was sobbing now, my head in my hands as I lay down on the ground, thinking of everything.

Oh my god, this was bad, this was terribly bad.

Then I realized I wasn't handcuffed to anything.

I stood up immediately, then, the pain started.

I was sore…. Everywhere.

The muscles I didn't even know I had hurt, my hip felt like it was split into two.

But I had to brave it.

I slipped back on my clothes as quietly as I could, they were torn in a few places, but still presentable.

I just had to get out, after then, I would figure it out. My aunt would see me and do something. I would be safe.

I looked around, my vision blurred but soon focused, I realized then how weak I was, I really needed to hunt.

I ran to the door and saw it was locked, with a note attatched to it.

_Renesmee,_

It read-

_If your reading this, then you really have been trying to escape. Don't worry, you cant._

_I should be back in a while, I figured you would be hungry…. Or thirsty- so I went to get something for you, be good._

_Nahuel._

I groaned and threw my head back, tearing the note into pieces and throwing it onto the ground.

And then I saw it.

My last chance, my hope. It was a rusty old telephone boot in the corner of the warehouse. I ran to it almost at lightning speed and then realized I needed a quarter. I emptied my pockets, and found nothing.

"Shit, shit, _shit!_" I hissed, I dropped to my hands and knees and started looking around the dark room for a quarter, there had to be at least one.

"Please." I begged, to no-one, "Please, please!"

I suddenly felt something in the ground, hard and round. It couldn't be, but it had to be.

I hit away the dirt until I saw it, a quarter, lying there in the ground.

I didn't waste any time picking it up and running over to the telephone boot, I pushed it in and dialed my parent`s house immediately.

It picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" I asked in a shaky voice.

There was a long pause before, "Renesmee- is that really you?"

"Daddy! Yes, it`s me, listen, I need you to come pick me up." I said.

I heared a movement and some-one grabbed the phone away from him.

"Where are you? What happened? We came back and Jacob said that he had left you there, what-" My mother`s voice came out quickly.

"I know, I`ll explain everything when you get here, just please hurry." I said, cutting her off.

"Okay, where are you? Do you know?" She asked.

"Um, no, somewhere in…. Montana." I said softly, remembering what Nahuel had said and hoping he hadn't been lying.

"MONTANA!" she shrieked, "What the hell, Ness?!"

"I Know, can you guys get a plane here, or run, or something, whichever is faster?"

Someone else took the phone again, "We`ll run, it would take less time than getting a plane." My father said, then there was a pause, "Should we tell Jacob?"

I took a deep breath, but I knew I didn't want Jacob in on this yet.

"No, please?" I said, "Just you guys, and Aunt Alice."

I knew he would have thought of that on his own, when Aunt Alice got here, wherever I was, hopefully she would be able to see me.

"We`ll see you soon."

The line disconnected, and I felt movement behind me.

I gasped when some-one grabbed me hand.

"Ness, are you okay?" Nahuel asked, then his eyes narrowed, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Do not call me that." I growled, hating the fact that he thought I wanted him to call me by my nickname.

He dropped his arm, looking worried.

"Look- Renesmee, about last night, I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

'I knew exactly what you meant to do, Nahuel. You thought by having sex with me I would some-how be under _your_ mark, and guess what- you were _wrong_, because that wasn't sex- that was _RAPE_!" I grabbed his arm and twisted it around, until he groaned in pain, dropping the bag he had in his hand. I let go and ran away from him, sprinting outside. He had left the door open and I realized that we were in the middle of nowhere.

I followed the first scent I caught, and realized that we werent that far away from civilization, but we were far enough that no human could hear us.

I came out of the woods at a lonely street, with only a few houses going down. My mind idly wondered how he had found that place, but I didn't have time to worry about that, I needed to get somewhere where he couldn't find me.

I couldn't go to the police with this, of course.

I mean, what sense would it make reporting someone who could kill the police in the amount of time it took to write a report.

I would gratefully leave that job to my parents... or Jacob. whichever got to him first.

* * *

**Okay, firstly, I didn't make the rape scene that graphic because I wasn't sure if you guys would like it graphic or not- if you do want to know everything that happened that night though, review me and I`ll fix something up as a little side-chapter!**

**Because I love love love my readers! so review me and let me know what you guys think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I`ll save my chatter for the end- read on!**

CHAPTER 11: EXPLANATION

I finished slipping into the jeans and white T-shirt with the word 'MONTANA' printed across the front in blue print and pushed the black converses into my feet. Because it had been a gift, I put my pajama shorts into the small black messenger type bag and zipped it up. I checked my reflection in the mirror on the side of the changing room wall and ran my fingers through my hair a few times to make it look a bit presentable.

I was in the changing room of a small clothing/souvenir store I had found, it had been the type of run down shop my aunt wouldn't be caught dead in, but it would have to do for now. I wouldn't have picked it out, either, if it hadn't been the first store I saw that sold clothes, and the one that had only one or two persons inside.

After my change, I peeped outside, seeing the store completely empty except for the man behind the counter.

I walked outside, keeping my head straight and trying to act like I hadn't seen anything in the store that interested me.

"Didn't find anything, ma'am?" The man asked me, looking up.

_Shoot_

"Um, no I didn't." I said, keeping it simple, I gave him a quick smile and headed quickly for the door. But I had made one little mistake in my crime of the century, The price tag.

"Hey!" He shouted as I pushed open the door. I didn't even bother looking back, I just kicked it open and ran out, gripping my bag at the side and trying my best to run at a normal human pace.

But running at a human pace didn't mean I couldn't run fast.

"Stop! Theif!" The man yelled. I rounded the corner of some building and looked around, I was in a dead end.

I looked up and saw a pipeline going across the ceiling, then, taking a deep breath, jumped up and grabbed on.

The man ran in after me, and looked around, trying to figure out where I had gone. He looked up and saw me hanging off the roof, but before he had a chance to comprehend it I let go and fell next to him, grabbing his neck and pulling him down with me.

I stood up and knocked him on the head, he passed out immediately.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I looked to make sure no one had seen this little incident and after being sure I wasn't watched, I walked away from the crime scene. He would come to eventually. I hope, I didn't hit him that hard.

I walked for a while, avoiding all eye contact until I came to a little café. I realized then I was starving. If I couldn't have blood, I might as well eat something, human food would have to do.

I walked in and was pleasantly surprised to see how empty it was, I guess people didn't come to this part of the town that often.

"Hello." I said, walking up to the counter where I cute blonde guy was standing behind, playing on his phone. He looked young, about early twenties, if not a teenage.

"Hello welcome to Lil' Café- how can I he... Oh, hello." He said, smiling when he looked up at me. I smiled back.

"I Have a little problem." I said, "I sort of got attacked by these group of guys, and they stole my wallet….."

"Oh, you want free food?" He asked, smirking. I blushed a bit and looked down, nodding quietely, playing the role of an innocent 17 year old girl.

"I`m waiting for my... sisters, to come pick me up, but I`m starving and they should be another hour or two, do you think you can help me out?" I asked softly.

He took a deep breath and a ran a hand through his hair, "I Dunno, my boss isn't going to be so happy."

"I don't see your boss now." I said, "In fact, I don't see anyone."

He laughed once.

"It must get pretty boring hanging around here all day, huh….. Damion?" I asked, looking at his nametag.

"You have no idea." He said.

"Look, this will just be between you and me-no one has to know anything, right?"

Human food…was so not worth this.

"I guess so…." He murmered, "Aright- what will you be having?"

"Damion!?" Some-one snapped, causing me and him both to jump, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Come on, Arty- she was robbed, and-"  
"I would expect a fool like _you_ to believe a sob story like that one. _Robbed_, it`s the oldest trick in the book!" Arty snapped.

Damion glanced at me and I gave him an apologetic smile, I couldn't argue with Arty on that one.

"Listen, sister." Arty said, turning to me in a dangerous way, "I don`t care who you are, but you aint getting nothing free here."

"Arty- now why are you roughing up these two kids like that?" Some-one said, walking in. I turned around and saw a tall woman, short read hair and black eyes, pale skin and a smack you in your face beauty. She looked about 23-14, but I knew that was only because of her adult-like hairstyle and dress. If she took all that away, she could pass as a 16 year old.

"M- M- Marisa, what are you doing here?" Arty stuttered.

"Well, I was coming to visit you, but now I want to know what`s going on with you and these two kids." Marisa said.

"I was just, um….."

"Look, I`m sorry about Arty, he`s got anger problems." Marisa said, turning to me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her then, realizing that she didn't smell, well, _good_, to me.

She was a vampire.

She must have realized I knew that, too, because she winked at me.

"Arty, fix this girl up with a burger and a drink, she looks like a walking skeleton." Marisa said.

Arty straightened up and shot me a death glare, "But she doesn't have any money."

"I said," Marisa said in a warning tone, "Fix her up with a burger and a drink- _fast_."

Marisa pulled out a wallet and flashed a hundred dollar bill in Arty`s face, "Keep the change, maybe buy yourself a nicer outfit."

* * *

"So you know Aunt Alice?" I asked.

Marisa nodded, "We`re close friends."

We were both sitting in a hotel room, me sitting up in the small bed and Marisa across the room at the desk.

"When did you guys meet?" I asked.

"A few years ago, if you can call fifty years a few." Marisa said smiling, "We were both in London at the time, we met at school. Beileve it or not, I was her worst enemy for some time."

"Really?"

"Yep- there`s something about getting the lead in a school play that your classmate wanted that makes you hate each other." She said, "But we made up after, now, we`re as tight as this." Marisa crossed her fingers and grinned at me.

"She called me and told me the situation, told me where I would find you."

"Oh, how do you know Arty?" I asked.

"Loooooong story." Marisa said, "One not worth explaining."

I nodded, not prying any deeper.

"She said to tell you that when you wake up tomorrow, your parents will be here to get you back home, they knew you would be to tired to go tonight, so I suggest you get some sleep."

"Ah… sleep, sounds so good right now."

"I`m sure it does." Marisa said, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I blushed, "Is there any way you can get me some…. You know….. _blood_."

Marisa through her head back and laughed, "Of course I can."

"Thank you, I`m way too weak to go hunting right now, or else I`d go myself." I said, resting me head on the pillow.

"Don`t worry about it, It`ll be here when you wake up tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, "And thanks for saving my butt back there at the café."

* * *

I woke up with a headache, followed by the immediate unpleasant feeling in my stomach when I stood up. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up, nearly missing the bowl. I felt two cool hands on me, one holding back my hair.

"Honey! Are you okay?" My mom`s voice came out worried. I groaned and looked up, my eyes widening when I saw her. I jumped up and threw my arms around her.

"Oh Mom!" I gasped, hugging her for dear life.

"Nessie, Baby, what`s wrong?" She asked again, "What happened?"

"It was him, Nahuel, he took me and he- he- Oh god…." I said, my head spinning, suddenly everything I had been trying to get rid of came rushing back to me, Nahuel`s hands on me, gripping me, pinning me to the floor, his voice coming out in pants, telling me loved me while he did the most dreadful things to me, me, begging him to stop- and he insisting I wanted it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw my father standing in the doorway, he was shaking, looking at me in disbelief.

I was to late.

"Daddy." I cried, running to him. He pulled me in for a hug so tight I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I felt safe.

"Renesmee, oh my god, Renesmee, are you okay, are you hurt in any way?"

I said to him in my mind what I was ashamed to say out loud.

_A little, but nothing to fuss about_.

"I can`t believe this." He breathed.

"What`s going on?" My mom asked.

We both just looked at her.

"Someone tell me!" She demanded.

I sniffed as I walked up to her and took her hand, "Mom." I whispered, "I`m so sorry."

I played back that night for her, briefly. When the look of horror in her eyes became to much, I pulled back, starring at her.

"Oh my god." She whispered, "My baby!"

She hugged me, "I`m so sorry, we shouldn't have left, we should have stayed there, some-one to protect you, or something!" She said, I knew if she could still produce tears, she would be crying right now.

"Mom, it isn't your fault." I said, "Don`t blame yourself."

She took a deep breath and looked at me, "I love you so much, we were so worried."

"I know you were." I said.

Then she looked at daddy.

"What are we going to do?" She asked softly, like she didn't want to know the answer.

I knew what was on his mind, I didn't need his gift to know what was on both my parent`s mind right now, because I was thinking the exact same thing.

We still had one more thing to deal with, one thing that was inevitable, and one that I knew none of us, not even my dad, wanted to face.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**Yes, I had to put the sir name too, it only made it more dramatic! :) **

**How did you guys like this chapter, what did you think of Marisa? **

**I wasn't planning on putting her in, really, I was just writing and she came up in my head, so I put it in, because I liked how it went with her in.**

**Anyway... heres a few quistions for you guys to think about!****What happened to Nahuel?  
What is going to be the cullens' reaction to the whole situation?  
And, much more importantly-**

**What will Jacob do?**

**Stay tuned to find out! (AND REVIEW)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LIES

When we walked downstairs and out of the hotel in Montana, I saw aunt Alice standing near daddy`s Volvo and Jacob, leaning up against his own car, the two of them wont speaking, but they were just starring each other in the eyes with heated glares.

"Alice." My father said, walking up to her. The second I saw Jacob glance over to me, I shrunk back into my mother`s side. I wasn't ready to face him yet. Daddy glanced at him and then back to Aunt Alice.

"I thought I told you not to tell him anything?" He asked.

"I didn't, I told him to stay back when he came over. He knew something was up and got in his car and followed me here."

Daddy sighed, "I guess I should have expected that."

I felt Jacob`s hand in mine and opened my eyes, realizing only then that I had closed them, to look up at him. He had a painful expression on his face as he looked at me.

We didn't speak, and I was sure not to tell him anything using my gift.

I didn't want to be away from him, though, so I told my parents I would go with him in his car. They said there goodbyes and drove off, I stayed and looked until the car disappeared in the distance with them in it.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Jacob asked after a moment of silence.

I shook my head slowly, "I wasn't sure how you were going to react to everything, I wasn't ready to face you yet."

"Ness- you know can tell me anything." He said softly, "I won`t be mad at you, no matter what happens."

I knew he meant this, that didn't take away the pain of it all. And as much as I _wanted_ Jacob to hunt down and tear Nahuel to pieces, I wasn't ready to let him know everything that had happened to me. He didn't need to know all of that. After today, life for us would continue as it had before. Hopefully.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?" Jake`s voice brought me back to reality. I hadn't even noticed we had started to drive. I looked up and he glanced at me. We were driving down an empty road, that reminded me a lot of Forks, but I knew we werent there yet. There were trees on either side of the road.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Where did you go?"

I bit my bottom lip, forcing the tears back.

"It was _him_ wasn't it? his scent was all over your house when I got back." Jacob growled. I looked up at him through glassy eyes.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No." I lied, a bit too quickly.

Jake slowed the car down, and stopped it at the side of the road.

"_Renesmee,_" He said, saying my name slowly, he looked into my eyes as he spoke, "Did. He. Hurt. You?"

I took a deep breath, "No."

He looked forward, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. I looked at him as he yanked the key out and got out of the car, walking over to my side and opening the door. He took hold of my arm and grabbed me, pulling me out, and then slamming the door behind me.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me behind him. We walked off the road, and into the trees, when we were a little way in he stopped and turned to look at me.

"What-?"

"I`m asking you one more time." He said, "And don't lie to me this time."

"What did he do to you?" Jake asked me.

"He didn't do anything." I said, not meeting his eyes.

He took a step forward and grabbed me, holding my chin with one hand and forcing me to look at him. With his next hand he held the hem of my shirt and raised it up, only a little, to reveal the faded purple, pink bruise I hadn't known I had on my stomach, I looked down at it, my heart started to beat ten times faster.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "I fell." I told him.

He didn't say anything, just moved his hand to the back of my shirt, he moved his hand across briefly, stopping at the edge of my jeans, he pulled it down a bit and I looked around to see yet another bruise on my lower back. The part of my mind that wasn't a complete mess idly wondered how he had known where the bruises were, or how I had managed to miss them while changing my clothes in the dressing room of that store yesterday. Jake shut his eyes as we both looked at it and started to take deep, even breaths. I noticed he was shaking, only a little, but he was shaking. He was trying to stop himself from phasing.

"What did he do?" He asked, his eyes still shut.

"I told you- I fell."

He snapped his eyes open, "Stop lying to me, I deserve to know what happened."

I wanted to tell him, I really did. And I came so close to telling him everything. But I just couldn't.

"God, Jacob!" I said, walking away from him. I didn't hear him following me until I got back to his car, got in and sat down for atleast 5 minutes. He walked over to me wordlessly and I saw that his eyes were slightly red. He had been crying.

"Jake-" I sighed, turning to look at him, but he didn't say anything.

The drive home was uncomfortable, we got there just after dark, it was atleast nine thirty, if not later. I was surpised when Jake drove us to our house, but I thought that meant he would be staying with me tonight, despite our argument. I thought wrong.

I got out of that car and closed the door, expecting him to do the same, but he just drove away from me.

I felt like an entire half of me had just been ripped away.

* * *

**Uh oh- poor Renesmee! and poor Jake too! The next chapter will be longer and contain a bit more to it- I hoped you guys enjoyed this one, though. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: BANDAGES

~JACOB POV~

"How long are you going to keep punching the tree, Jake?"

I ignored Paul`s question and continued hitting the tree with my fist.

"Why _is_ he abusing the tree, again?" Jared asked, walking up to Paul. I smelt Potato chips and knew he had a pack of it in his hand.

"Like I would know! He`s been at it for atleast 20 minutes now."

"And it hasn't fallen yet?" Jared asked, slightly amused.  
"It did- that`s the second one."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him point to the first tree I had found, it was lying on the ground now.

"So, Jake." Jared said, "Everything alright?"

"Would you rather I punch you, Jared?" I growled.

"Carry on."

"Good answer."

I head a crack noise, and stepped back, watching as the tree fell down next to the first one.

I turned to look at my brothers, who I rolled my eyes at when I saw them sitting on the ground casually eating out of Jared`s half empty potato chip bag.

"Are you finished? Or are you going to hurt nature some more?" Paul aksed.

"Since when do you give a fuck about Nature?"

He just shrugged and shoved a chip in his mouth.

"I`m going home." I announced, I got my shirt off of the rock it was laying on and slipped it on.

"_Which_ home?" Paul asked as I walked away.

I stopped in my tracks, and tried to think of an answer to that question. I could either go back to my dad's, or I could to mine and Nessie`s house, and considering all my clothes and personal items had already been moved to that one, I couldn't really sleep over at Billy`s house.

"I don't know." I muttered, and left them.

After walking a while I stopped and sat down, leaning up against a tree.

For the first time that day, I let myself think about Ness.

_Why_ would she lie to me? Especially about something like this?

I was her imprint, her soul mate, we were getting married in less than 5 months- she shouldn't be afraid to tell me things like this.

I had already been angry when I followed Alice to Montana, just thinking about the fact that they didn't want me to know they had found her.

Then I had been infuriated when I realized that low life had put his hands on her, my Nessie- he shouldn't be allowed within 5 feet of her for all I was concerned, and this just proved my reasoning.

But I couldn't do anything if she wouldn't let me in.

I hated fighting with her, it just didn't seem right to be this frustrated with some-one you were supposed to have an eternal bond with.

That's it, I decided, standing up, I was going to get the truth out of her, one way or another.

I walked through the woods, hoping she was still at our house, and that she was alone, so we could have some privacy.

I walked slowly, giving myself some time to rethink and turn around in the opposite direction, but I kept going until I saw the house in front of me.

I walked up and opened the door, walking inside. The house was quiet.

I walked upstairs and opened the door to our room, only a little, and peaked inside.

Ness was curled up on the bed, sound asleep. There was an empty glass on the nightstand next to her. I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I debated wheather or not I should wake her so we could talk.

Then I noticed her eyes going crazy behind her eyelids, and knew she was dreaming.

She started breathing heavily and turning around in her sleep, and I got an idea.

I knew it was a bit wrong, okay, it was completely wrong, invading her privacy like this, but I took her hand and held it up to my face slowly.

If she wouldn't tell me what had happened between her and Nahuel- I was going to find out myself.

~RENESMEE~

_The pain was unbearable._

_I felt like I was being split into two, and my squirming about on the worn out mattress didn't help the situation. _

"_Please!" I begged, trying to push him off of me._

_But he was determined, he gripped my arm and held it above my head with one hand, the next hand going to cradle my face._

"_So sweet… God, Ness." He gasped, still pushing into me, "It`s okay," He wiped away my tears, "The worst part is almost over."_

"_No! No…"_

_I had imagined this event so many times, but not like this, not with _him_. With Jacob, on our honeymoon. Making sweet, passionate love together._

_It was supposed to be gentle, and I was supposed to give myself to him willingly, it wasn't supposed to be forced._

_Nahuel pushed inside me all the way and started thrusting deeper. I cried softly and shut my eyes tightly, trying to imagine myself somewhere else._

"_I love you….. I love- Oh!" Nahuel grunted as he let go inside of me. Good, I thought, he was done. But no, he still pushed inside of me._

_Suddenly I felt something overtake me, and I realized the pain had eased up. Something else took it`s place… no, no, no! I cried out, I couldn't be. I screamed as the wave of pleasure overtook me_

"_That`s right, Nessie, My Renesmee…. Mine…."_

"_No! I`ll never be yours, No!"_

_~*0*0*0*0~_

I woke up with a start, sitting up in my bed and panting.

"Oh, god!" I jumped when I turned around and saw Jacob, sitting on the bed behind me.

"Jake! What are you- _Jake_?"

I looked at him, his expression unreadable as he looked past me. He wasn't focused on anything, his eyes looked like he had seen a ghost.

And then I remembered my dream.

Jacob was holding my hand.

Jacob had been here the whole time.

Jacob had seen everything.

"Jake?" I whispered, still looking at him, "Jake- I`m so sorry, I-"

I broke off when he got up and walked outside, the door to the bedroom slamming so hard I was sure it would fall right off. It took a while before I processed everything and ran out after him.

"Jacob!" I shouted, running into the woods after him.

"Stay back Ness." He growled, not looking back at me.

I ignored him, "Jacob, please….. wait! We need to talk about this!"

"Stay there!"

"No! not until you listen to me." I said. He stopped walking, he was shaking so bad he was a blur.

"Jake, I`m sorry I didn't tell you." I said, taking a step forward so I was right in front of him.

"Renesmee, step back." He warned.

"Please…. You won` t hurt me, Jake."

"Ness, _why didn't you tell me_?"

"I was afraid, I didn't want you to, I just-"

This only made him more angry.

"Jake, you have to calm down." I said, looking into his eyes, "Jake, baby- calm down, for me."

Jake gritted his teeth and his hands fisted.

"Step back." He said.

"Jacob-"

Whatever I was about to say was cut off. It all happened so fast. Jacob turned to run into the woods, and phased at the same time. He kicked off and his hind legs came towards me. I threw my hands in front my face and let the claws dig into my forearms, I groaned in pain and fell back onto the ground, there was a lot of blood.

The next thing I saw was some-one picking me up off the ground and holding me to their chest.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Uncle Emmett holding me, my mom was saying something to him that I didn't hear very clearly.

I looked down at my arm and saw the deep gashes, some-one tied a cloth around my arm and held it there. I hadn't felt it before, but I definitely felt pain now.

"You`ll heal just fine, Nessie- come back to my office so I can clean it up for you." I heard Grandpa`s voice.

"Wait- where`s Jacob."

I looked around, and saw him looking at me, he hadn't phased back yet, though. Once I was assured my father wasn't hurting him for hurting me, I nodded to Grandpa Carlisle and sunk into Uncle Emmett`s chest. I felt us running through the woods, and then I was placed on a table.

I sat up and looked at my arm as Grandpa quickly removed the cloth. He placed something that stung a little on it and looked up at me, I was starring at the picture of my mom and dad on the wall. It wasn't a recent picture, I could tell, even though it was the first time I had seen it.

"You know, I use to think their love triangle was the worst." He told me, giving me a small smile, "But now- I`m not so sure."

I laughed a bit.

"It seems so stupid though." I said, motioning the my arm with my good hand, "That he can cause so much without even actually being here."

Grandpa smiled at me, "Some people are just that good."

"I`ll say." I muttered.

"Why did Nahuel have to come here?" I questioned, not really speaking to him, just wondering out loud.

"It`s going to be okay, Nessie- you and Jacob are going to be just fine." He assured me.

"You really think so?" I asked, looking at him, then down at my arms, he had done it so quickly I hadn't even noticed much pain. He finished wrapping the white bandage around and looked at me.

"I know so." He said.

"He doesn't deserve this." I muttered to myself, "He`s been through so much already, with my mom and my dad- I feel terrible for doing this to him."

"Don`t." He said, "Does your arm hurt?"

I shrugged, "Only a little." I said.

"It should be okay after a while, I doubt you could even get an infection, and you`ll heal reasonable fast."

I nodded.

"And as for everything else," He said, "Don`t worry about it. I just know everything is going to be alright."

I smiled, "Thanks, Grandpa."

But something deep down inside of me, knew that he was wrong.

Everything was not going to be alright.

**As much as I don't want you to hold to tightly to Nessie`s thoughts, I don't want you to just let it go, either. because she is right, everything is so not going to be alright. this story is far from finished, which means there`s still a lit I want to put in.**

**Don`t worry, I`m not killing anyone off-**

**Maybe theres _one_ exception, though... **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: UNEXPECTED

"Ness….. are you _sure_ your okay?" My mom asked me, holding back my hair as I threw up in the toilet of my parent`s house.

"Yes, I`m fine." I said, "Positive."

"That`s what you said the last _three_ _times_." She said.

"Well that`s because the last three times, I`ve been _fine_." I snapped. Then I sighed, "I`m sorry, mom. I know your just worried, I didn't mean it like that- I just, I`ve been feeling so damn moody lately!"

"It`s okay, are you sure your fine, though?"

"Yes, I must have just ate something that didn't agree with me, is all." I said, giving her a faint smile. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

Jake had brought me over here earlier today, he seemed to not want me to be alone at all anymore, I couldn't blame him, either. Lately I`ve been feeling so overwhelmed, like I was constantly on edge, I`ve also been eating more often, I seemed to have a new fascination with all things sweet.

Suddenly my mom gave me a thoughtful look, and her face turned even more pale than it already was, if that was even possible.

"Renesmee…." She breathed.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious, "What`s wrong?"

So fast, if I had blinked I probably wouldn't have noticed it, she ran over to the cabinet on the wall of the bathroom and took something out, she was standing in front of me offering me a small pink and blue box.

"What is this?" I asked, taking it and reading the side.

Quick and Easy pregnancy test.

"Pregna- is this a joke? This is a joke, right?"

Slowly she shook her head no, "I think, ness- you have all the symptoms….." Her voice trailed off, I`ll give you some privacy."

I blinked and she was gone, the door softly closing with a 'click' and I was left alone starring at the pregnancy test in my hand. I read the side of it quickly.

"One line means yes, two lines mean no, simple enough." I muttered. I tore open the box and took out the little white stick.

I found myself laughing, actually laughing.

There was no way- I think I would know if I were pregnant.

I took a deep breath and followed all of the instructions on the box and then set the stick down on the counter. I started pacing up and down as I waited impatiently for it to be done.

I waited a few minutes then grabbed the stick and looked,

"One line, yes- two lines, no, One-" I stopped, and started looking at the stick closer, I tried my best to find the next line, to complete my count to No and prove that I was not pregnant- I searched the entire length of the stick and found nothing.

One line, one stupid idiotic line…. Had just ruined everything.

The stick fell out of my hands and I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Mom!" I shouted, "Mom!"

~EDWARD~

"Edward!" I heard Bella`s panicked voice and shot up immediately, I had only been vaguely aware of what was going on with her and our daughter upstairs- I has just gotten back from a quick hunt with Emmett and I heard them talking about something.

I ran into the bedroom and found Bella sitting on the edge of the bed, Renesmee crying into her shoulder. I recognized the object on the bed next to them immediately.

"What`s going on?" I asked anyway.

_I`m pregnant_

Came the soft voice in my head, followed by images of Nahuel, then Jacob, then the positive pregnancy test she had taken.

"I don`t understand….." I said, "Did you and Jacob?-"

She shook her head no, and then it dawned on me.

Bella pulled her shield back to talk to me.

_What are we going to do_?

I wished I could answer that question. I yanked my phone out and quickly dialed my fathers number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?" He asked, sounding surprised.  
"Your at work, are you busy?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Edward what`s wrong?"

"Are you?" I asked again.

"No."

"I`ll explain when we get there." I said, and cut the phone off.

Ten minutes later we pulled up at the hospital. Bella helped a very traumatized looking Nessie out of the car and we walked in, Carlisle was at the front desk to meet us.

"What`s going on?" he asked, his eyes darting between Nessie to me.

I pulled him aside to talk to him.

"She took a pregnancy test." I said softly, so no one else would be able to here us.

"_And?_" He asked, clearly missing the picture.

"It was positive." I said.

"And this is bad news?" He asked.

"It is, she and _Jacob_ didn't do anything." I said, he immediately caught on, "Can you check and make sure the test was right?"

"Of course, carry her to the ultrasound room no 2, give me a few minutes and I`ll meet you there."

"It`s going to be okay." Bella said, trying to comfort her, but I could tell from the way she said it- she was trying to convince herself, too.

"No it isn't. I`m pregnant!" Nessie said.

I lead them to the ultra sound room and pushed open the door, Renesmee sat up on the bed and waited, tears still running down her face as she starred at the machine next to her.

I tried to get into her mind, but Bella`s shield was up over her. She must have asked her to.

Carlisle was in the room then, he walked over to Renesmee.

"How are you feeling, dear?" He asked gently.

"Bad."

"Do you want me to do the blood test- or an ultrasound?" He asked.

"Blood test, please." She whispered.

Carlisle nodded and got out a needle out of the drawer, a thick one that would work on her skin.

She held Bella`s hand tightly as the needle pierced her skin, and cringed a bit.

"I`ll take care of it." He said while labeling the vial, "And call you later with the results, okay?"

"Can you tell me before Jacob gets back?" She asked softly.

I saw in his mind he was going to ask her what time, and answered for her.

"I`ll have it to you before then, I love you, try to stay calm okay." He said kissing her head and walking out of the room.

~RENESMEE~

I sat on the bed in my own bedroom, listening to Grandpa`s voice playing on the phone.

'Renesmee, I know you were expecting different- but I`m afraid you really are pregnant. I don't know what you want to do with it, you can choose to keep it, or you can choose to have an abortion, I won`t decide for you, but I would like you to come over to the hospital tomorrow at ten o' clock, I have something important to tell you before you make any decisions. I love you, see you tomorrow.

Renesmee, I know you were expecting-'

It played over and over again, and only when I heard the engine of Jake`s car outside did I hastily shut it off. I ran my hand through my hair and wiped my eyes, trying to look like I hadn't spent my entire afternoon upstairs crying.

I walked downstairs and met Jake in the kitchen, when he came out from the garage.

He smiled at me.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey, handsome." I replied, "How was your day?"

"I would have rather spent it with you." He said, he wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down to kiss me, "What about you? Do anything interesting?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Nope."

**No comment. : )**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I`m so freaking happy right now! Because _Three Halves of a Whole _has reached 50 reviews! I want to give a special thank you to stephkane88 for posting the fiftieth review! and I want to give a big shout out there to everyone who has helped my reach it- all the wonderful readers out there, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: NEWS

I woke up early the next day and slipped out of Jacob`s grip, his hand was still around me just like it had been when we had gone to sleep, I tried my best not to wake him, but as I tiptoed across the room he did.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I turned around and he was sitting up in bed.

"Um… I have to go to the hospital today." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why, what`s wrong?"

"Nothing- I just, I have to go get something…. From Grandpa- he, um….. he wants to talk to me." I said. God I hated lying to Jacob this way, he didn't deserve this, It felt so wrong, but what else was I supposed to do?

"Oh, okay…. Well do you want me to drive you there?" he asked.

"No, I`ll be okay." I said, "You go back to sleep."

"You sure?" He asked, still uncertain. He didn't believe a word that had just come out of my mouth, but he wasn't going to push the subject, he trusted me enough with this, and he knew I wasn't sneaking out to go meet some other guy. I didn't deserve him.

"Yeah…. I`m gonna- um, _go_…"

I threw on a pair of jeans and a grey turtle neck and was out, I grabbed the keys to my own car and drove to the hospital where Grandpa worked.

I stopped by the desk and asked for Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"And you are?" The lady with the short blonde bob asked me, from her name tag I saw her name was Natasha.

"I`m his gra- neice, I`m his niece." I said. I hadn't gotten very use to calling him uncle in public, yet. Just like I had gotten used to calling my aunt, uncles and even my parents by their first names.

"Neice?" She asked, "I didn't know Carlisle had a niece."

"Well he does- is he in?" I asked.

"Should I page him for you?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

She picked up the little phone thing, but as soon as she was about to grandpa appeared through a door.

"No need, Natasha." He said, flashing her a smile, "I`ll take It from here. How are you Nessie?"

"I`ve been better." I said, truthfully.

"Shall we go to my office?" He asked, I nodded and followed him to his office.

He locked the door behind us and turned to face me, I sat down on the chair opposite his desk and waited for him to start talking.

"I expect you`ve had some time to think about what I said last night?" He said. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"I expect your pregnancy to be much like your mother`s, it wont be easy, and giving birth will most likely be fatal, theres a very high chance you may not survive it."

"What?" I breathed.

"Of course, though, there`s always to the option that you get an abortion, but if you do- I ran some tests and, with the way your body works you may not be able to have children any time in the future."

My breathing started to quicken as I thought about the options, it seemed like a lose-lose sittuatuon to me, oh who am I kidding- it was a lose- lose situation.

I started to fell a bit nauseous, and held my stomach as I felt the unpleasant feeling. Grandpa was out of his chair and by my side holding a bucket in a second.

"It`s okay, I`m okay." I said, after a while. I let go of my hair and took a deep breath, "Oh my god…. What do I do?"

"I can`t tell you what to do, Renesmee." He said, "Your my granddaughter, and I want the best for you- I don't like the risk that comes with you going through with the pregnancy, and I suggest you take the abortion, but I can understand why you may not want that."

I nodded, my head still spinning.

"You know whatever you choose I`ll be by your side, but I urge you to choose carefully." He looked at his watch and sighed, "I have to go, now. But this room is yours for as long as you need it."

Not yet able to find my voice, I nodded and he left the room, closing the door.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror he had on the wall. I raised up the front of my shirt slowly. My bump wasn`t In your face yet, it wasn't that noticeable, but it was definitely there- small, but there. I placed my hand flat on my stomach and closed my eyes, pressing it down.

My eyes shot back open when I felt something move inside of me. I stared at my stomach in the mirror, something moved again.

"Oh my god." I sighed. How was I going to do this?

If I went through with this- I may not survive it. someone could change me, like they did for my mom, but then I would smell disgusting to Jacob, and he would smell disgusting to me. I didn't want that, that wasn't exactly romantic.

And if I had the abortion…. I wouldn't be able to have kids of my own any more. I would get rid of Nahuel`s kid, the problem, but then I wouldn't be able to have any for Jacob. I definitely didn't want that.

He may not say it to my face, but I knew that he wanted kids, and I wanted to give them to him.

No, I thought, No- I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that to him.

But when I said 'him', I knew I was talking about Jacob….. and the baby.

**What do you guys think Nessie should do? get the abortion, or keep the baby and take the risk?**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I did weigh the options and ideas you guys threw out to me in your reviews, and I appreciate very much you guys taking the time to write them, and I`ll try to put as much of what you guys want to see as I can into the story, but after thinking about it I realized that if ness had the abortion, the story would end way to soon- and I don't want that, plus, theres something that happens to the baby that I think you guys will enjoy a lot! **

**I know I probably shouldn't say this now, but it`s right at the top of the chapter so I wont ruin anything, but this entire chapter is going to be in Jake`s POV so we won`t hear it from Ness herself. The reason Ness pushed Jake away is not because she didn't want to mess around, it`s because she was starting to show, and she knew Jake wouldn't miss that.**

**Also, and please read this part. I DO NOT condone abortion, I don`t care what the situation is, I just don't like abortion- I`d rather have the baby and give it up for adoption or something, I don't like the idea of taking another human`s life. But that just me, what happens to you in your own home and life is your business, so I do not mean to offend anyone by putting it in.**

**The reason I am saying this is because my first story contained DV (Domestic Violence) and one of the readers, (a guest who was to chicken to get an account and trash me to my face) posted two reviews of expressing her dislike for the way I wrote my story.**

**I say again, I DO NOT mean to offend anyone who has had or is thinking about abortion, or anyone who knows someone who had an abortion, this is a FICTIONAL story, and it should be treated as such.**

**Thank you.**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TRUTH BE TOLD

On a Saturday morning, I woke up before Ness. I was excited, because I didn't have anything to do today, I got to stay at home with her.

She was laying on her side, her back to me, and she had such a peaceful expression on her face, she was always like this when she slept- just perfect. She didn't snore, or twist and turn, and she didn't tell entire stories like Bella used to.

I moved the strand of hair away from her face and cradled it in my hand, I kissed her slightly parted lips softly, and she moaned into my mouth, turning around on her back.

I moved my hands down her body and rested on her hip. I hoped things to get heated, like they always did, but she put her hand on my chest and pushed me away, breaking the kiss.

"No… Jake- don`t." She murmured.

I sighed and sat up, like I said- I hoped, I didn't expect.

I swear she was literally rejecting me, pushing me away every time I tried to show her how much I loved her, we weren`t having sex yet- but we always made out, and there were lots of things we could do that didn't involve me entering her…. But now, it felt like every time I made a move, she would cut me off.

It had started recently, only about 4-5 days ago, but I knew something was up, I had never mentioned it to her before, mostly because I wasn't here as often as I would like, and when I was here, one of her family member was always with her. I knew something was going on, and I was going to find out.

"Ness…" I said, slowly, trying not to sound angry with her, I wasn't- frustrated, confused and rejected, yeah- but not angry, "What`s going on?"

She sat up in the bed, anger flashing across her face, "Just because I don`t want to mess around means something`s going on?" She asked.

That hurt.

"No, of course not!" I said quickly, "It`s just, you`ve been pushing me away every time I try… that`s not like you." I said.

She said nothing, so I continued.

"You know you can tell me anything, I want to know what`s going on with you." I said.

I didn't like there to be any secrets between us, it wasn't supposed to be that way, we were supposed to be one hundred percent open with each other, I was, I always had been. She knew everything about me, and it killed me to know she was keeping something away from me, to know that she didn't trust me enough.

"It`s not that I don`t trust you, Jake." She said when I told her this. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Baby, look at me." I said gently, she did as I asked and her eyes opened, a single tear escaping, I wiped it away with my thumb and cradled her face in my hand, "Please…. I want to know what`s wrong, why are you doing this?" I asked.

She started to cry, and I held on to her tighter.

She was saying something, but it was muffled because her face was in my shirt, but it sounded a lot like-

"I`m sorry, I`m sorry…"

Instead of having her talk incoherently, I offered her my hand, she could show me what she couldn't say to me, I would understand either way.

She looked up from my shirt and for a few seconds, just starred at it. then, taking a deep breath, took my hand and stood up, leading me to our bathroom. I tried to get into her head as she lead me, but she blocked it, thinking of a brick wall I couldn't get around.

She left the door open, and walked over to the mirror, looking at our reflections. I stood up behind her and looked to.

I didn't push her, just waited until she was ready.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath, and took ahold of my hand, a brick wall was still up, she placed it gently on her cheek, and left it there. She moved her own hands down and took the hem of her shirt, slowly raising it up to reveal the little bump.

The images started then.

The brick wall went away, and I saw her, standing in the bathroom at her parents house next to Bella, she was handing her something, a little box marked 'pregnancy test'

That one flicked away and I saw her, picking up the little stick and looking at it- I saw two lines, and I saw all of her emotions that she had felt that day.

The next scene I saw was her, Edward and Bella in Carlisle`s office at the hospital, he was holding a little vial and labeling it with something.

Then I saw her in our room, tears running down her face as she cried softly listening to Carlisle`s voice on the phone.

My hand fell away then, I couldn`t take it anymore. My eyes fell down to her stomach and then to her face in the mirror, her eyes met mine.

"I`m sorry." She whispered.

I started to shake, and I knew then why she had left the door to the bathroom open, I don't think anyone would be too thrilled if I phased inside the house, and I was damn near about to. I stepped back from her slowly and she watched me, not trying to stop me.

I ran then, out of the bathroom, out of the house, and into the trees that surrounded it, if I hadn't jumped and missed it entirely, I might have phased on the porch, and break every single glass item that was out there, I didn't even know what happened it happened so fast, I jumped into the air human and landed back on four feet, I didn't wait- I ran. I didn't get very far before I heard a familiar voice.

"JACOB!" Edward called, he was running after me, I didn't stop.

"JACOB!"

_Go away_

I growled in my head.

"You can`t run away from this!" he said, still running.

_I`m not_

I said.

"Then stop, I want to talk to you." He told me, and for some reason, I listened. He was right behind me in seconds.

No one spoke for a while, I caught my breath and turned around to look at him.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

I asked him, _Everyone knew, didn't they?_

"Yes." He answered, "And she asked us not to."

"Phase back." He said, throwing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in my direction, I caught it in my mouth, "We need to talk."

I jotted behind a tree and managed to calm myself down enough to phase back to my human form, I slipped on the clothes and walked back to meet him, he was standing with his arms crossed.

He started to walk and I jotted up to meet him.

"Carlisle ran some tests." He said. I turned to look at him, he kept looking forward.

"And?" I asked.

"Your aware her body is different to humans, right?" He asked, "Her…. Pregnancy may not be similar to that of a human woman."

"I know that." I said, "Will it be like Bella`s?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Her body is stronger, able to take more, but she still isnt a full vampire and she isnt indestructible. If she chooses to go through with the birth, she may not survive it."

His face twisted in pain.

"If she _chooses_?" I asked.

He nodded, "Carlisle gave her another option, she could have the abortion and be done with it- no risk, she`ll survive that, one hundred percent."

The answer was obvious to me, "So she has the abortion." I said, not quite understanding what the big deal was. The abortion seemed like the obvious answer.

"It is." Edward said, reading my mind, "But it isn`t as wonderful as it sounds, she has a reason for not wanting that."

"What reason?" I asked, what could the reason possibly be? It was either abortion, or her death?

Edward stopped walking, and turned to look at me, "If she has the abortion…." He said, "She won`t be able to have any more children."

I froze then.

Of course, that explains it.

"She doesn't want that." Edward said, "She doesn't want to see the look on your face, Carlisle said it`s only a maybe, but still- if she goes through with it…. she doesn't want to see months, years of you trying and nothing happening."

"Hasn`t any-one tried to talk some sense into her?" I growled. Of course, we had never known for sure if Ness would be able to have children, her body was so different, Carlisle had said we would just have to wait and see. She had been stressed out about it for a while, but I had kept on insisting it wouldn't matter to me, and I wasn't lying to her.

Of course I wanted kids, everyone does at some point in their lives, but never having any was, as far as I saw it, a small price to pay for spending the rest of eternity with her, my soul mate.

"Everyone has." Edward said, answering my earlier question, "Even Rosalie has been trying to talk her into getting the abortion, it`s less of a risk, and no one wants to lose her, Even Rosalie would rather have Renesmee than another baby to dress up and take care of."

This surprised me a bit, blondie was actually hoping Ness got the abortion? What, did she get a change of heart, think it wasn't worth losing the thing she had fought so hard for? Or maybe it was just because she didn't like Bella at the time and wanted her dead?

Edward smirked a little.

"No one knows, whatever it is, she isn`t too excited about the baby."

"And Ness won`t budge? What is she thinking!?" I shouted.

"We`re hoping you can talk some sense into her, get her to change her mind, I know it`s a big thing- but like you said, it isn`t worth losing her over."

I nodded, then asked- "And Nahuel?"

Edward sighed, "We`ve been thinking about that, we can`t decide whether to contact him or not."

I would have voted leave him out of it completely, but I couldn't be that way, not even after all he did.

As much as I didn't like it, this _was_ his baby…. His baby.

"Bella is with her, we`ll leave so you two can talk privately." Edward said, I nodded and we walked in silence the rest of the way back to my house.

Bella opened the door as we were walking up the steps to the porch, "She`s upstairs."

She said, stepping out. Edward wrapped an arm around her waist, leaving me there at the door.

"Try your best." She whispered, "I really don't want to lose her."

I nodded and walked inside, closing the door.

I walked upstairs to our room and pushed open the door. Ness was sitting up in the bed with a tear stained face, her eyes were red as she looked at me.

"You can`t do this." I said, not knowing what else to say, as I walked over to her. She sighed heavily and turned to look at me as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"You can`t do this to yourself, Ness, do you have any idea how much people your going to hurt if we lose you?"

She nodded.

"Renesmee- don`t do this." I sighed, I hoped this wasn't a trend, but it seemed it was, this wasn't the first time I was begging a girl I loved to get an abortion to save her life.

"Don`t die for this." I begged.

"Jake…." She said, softly, "I know how you feel. And I know you want it to be, but this isnt just about you and me anymore…. This isnt just a…. thing, inside of me, it`s another person, another life- I can`t just get rid of it."

"That isnt your only reason." I stated blankly. I hooked a finger under her chin and raised her head up so she would look me in the eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said, slowly, "You are my fiancé, your my imprint, your my soul mate- you're the love of my life, my life wouldn't be anywhere near complete without you- I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_, all I _need_ is_ you_ and I will be the happiest man on earth. Please try to understand, that I don't need children to be happy. You don't have to do this, you wont disappoint me and I won`t think any less of you, All you have to do to make me happy is be you, and alive- please…. Don`t do this to yourself. Carlisle said we still might be able to have kids, we`ll just have to try and if we cant-"

"It`s a 'might', though, Jacob. I don`t want a 'might'. I want to be positive, and the problem here isnt 'we' It`s _me_, and my freaky body."

"This is not your fault." I snapped, hating that she was blaming herself, "He shouldn't have touched you like that- he had no right to force himself on you."

"I can`t get rid of this baby, Jacob. For both reasons, I can`t get rid of this baby. It wont be right." She said.

"It won`t be right for you to kill yourself because of this- this isnt a worthy cause your trying to accomplish, it`s a suicide mission."

"Don`t you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

She nodded.

"Then why? Why do this to yourself, Ness?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Please, Jake- try to understand. Your not going to change my mind, my mind is already set on this, I can do this, I know I can do this."

"Ness you are not indestructible, you can die."

"My mom did it, and she was human."  
"This is different, this is you! What am I supposed to do if I lose you, Renesmee!" I shouted, getting up off the bed, I knew I had raised my voice at her, something I had never, ever done, something I had swore I would never do, "I can`t…. I _won`t_ lose you." I said.

"You won`t." She said, walking over to me, she took my hands and I turned around to face her, I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "You won`t. I promise, you won`t." She said, and because she was holding my hand I saw that she meant that with her whole heart.

But even as she kissed me, and everything seemed to fall into place again, the earth shifting back into it`s orbit, I wasn`t sure.

Was everything going to be okay?

* * *

**A lot of things were touched in this chapter, and quite a few things were discussed- but in case your still wondering:**

**Ness is keeping the baby.**

**Theres still the possibility she might die from keeping the baby.**

**Jake doesn't agree completely with her choice, and he has reasons, his soul mate risking her life for a child that isn't even his.****Thank`s for all the reviews guys, keep it up and hit that review botton! **

**I`ll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE WAITING GAME

~FOUR WEEKS LATER~

*RENESMEE*

I had been getting regular check-ups from grandpa, who said the baby was doing just fine. I, on the other hand, was not.

I was constantly sick, so much that we had started keeping a bucket near my bed in case I threw up in the middle of the night. I didn't feel lazy, I just felt so much pain that I was always happy to lay in bed and do nothing else all day. I had started locking my bedroom door, so that no one could get in, even Jake was banned sometimes.

Aunt Alice had been helping me decorate the nursery for the baby, it was one of the spare rooms that we didn't use. She went over the top, as usual, and decorated it in what we both thought was a gender neutral theme- Dr. Sues.

There were lots of things inside of it already, it was almost finished except for a few things we needed to get. The baby had a lot of clothes, curtesy Aunt Rose, who had taken me shopping a while ago to buy baby stuff.

My parents, more specifically my father, are over here so often I doubt they even go home anymore. I didn't mind the extra attention I was getting sometimes, but other times….

Another thing was that I always felt like my father and Jacob were secretly plotting to put me to sleep and have the abortion while I was unconscious.

They were always exchanging looks and talking under their breath when I came into the room. I didn't like it, but those two were the only ones who were still against the baby. The rest of my family was, too, but daddy and Jacob were the only ones who voiced it.

I also didn't like when Jake saw me get sick, he always looked like he was pain, and it hurt so much to know that I was causing it. so I always tried not to get sick around him, it didn't always work, but I still tried.

I had started to show. A lot. I was pretty sure I resembled a large balloon now.

The baby wasn't a problem, well, he wasn't a problem to me, I hadn't mean to, really, I hadn't, but I had started to become attached. When I was alone in my room, I would place my hand over my stomach and talk to him… He might not have come the planned way, but he was still my baby, and I loved him, I just wanted everybody else to love him, too… escpecially Jake.

I didn't know how he was taking this, he rarely talked to me nowadays.

We couldn't see what gender the baby was, I guess he just wanted to remain a little mystery for now.

It was Wednesday afternoon, I was laying down on my back on the bed and starring up at the chandelier, and rubbing my stomach.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now," I whispered, "But you are so wonderful. I hope you know that."

The door opened and Jake`s head peeped in, "Hey."

"Hi." I said, sitting up.

"Who are you talking too?" He asked, closing the door softly and walking over to sit next to me.

"No one." I said, shaking my head.

He sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"I`m okay." I said softly, "….Please talk to me."

"What?" He asked.

"You aren't talking to me, you don't let me in… I don`t know how you are."

"I`m fine."

"You know that`s not what I mean." I said, looking down at my stomach, I felt the tears coming into my eyes, "I know you don't think….. that you don't want this, and your right to, but…"

"Aw, Ness- don't cry." He said, wrapping his arm around me.

I didn't know what to say, I knew what I wanted, but I found it hard to say it to him.

I didn't want the baby to born into this, in a world where everyone hates him, he never did anything- and he didn't deserve it.

"Your right."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up. I noticed my hand on Jake`s chest and realized he had just heard me, he was looking down at me gently.

"Your right." He repeated, "It- _he_ doesn't deserve this."

"Really?" I asked softly. Jake nodded.

"I`m sorry if I made you think I was mad at you for choosing this. I guess I understand…. that just isn`t you." He said, "And…. If your this excited about the baby… I guess I could try a little more to, um…. Treat him better than I do."

I smiled at him, "I`d really, really like that." I said.

"Good." He said, "If your happy, I`m happy."

I sat up straight and looked down at my hands, "I… um, I started thinking of a few names for, the um… the baby."

He chuckled lightly, "Really?"

"Hmm Mhm" I said, reaching over to the nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out the folded piece of paper.

"I didn't get much, but my favorites are, for a boy- Anthony, or maybe Gabriel…. And for a girl, Alex, or Aaliyah." I said softly, then looked up at him, "What do you think?"

"I like Anthony." He said, "And Alex, and there are a lot of other names we can get from that, like Alexia, or….. Alexa."

"Yeah." I said. This was nice. This was how it was supposed to be, I liked this, "Alexia sounds nice."

We stayed quiet for a while, until Jake asked me if I was hungry.

"Not hungry… _thirsty_ is more like it…. is there still some of the donated blood?"

"Yeah, I`ll check." He said, getting up.

"I`ll go to, I feel so lazy lying down here." I said, I stood up, and immediately grabbed on to the headboard. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and my knees buckled,

"Ness?!" Jake ran to my side and grabbed my holding me up, "You okay?"

I shut my eyes tightly and tried my best to breathe evenly, expecting this pain to pass just like it always did, but it didn't, it just kept on getting worse and worse. I started to panic, and hyperventilate.

"Jake…. Jake, I think…. The baby…" I tried my best to tell him _I think the baby`s coming_, but I felt so dizzy and weird that I couldn't.

Some-where in the back of my mind I noticed him getting out his phone and talking to someone, but I wasn't sure who it was.

I fell back on the bed and groaned, twisting as the pain shut through me again.

"JAKE!"


	18. Chapter 18

~PREVIOUSLY~

"Ness?!" Jake shouted, running to me, "Are you okay?"

I shut my eyes and tried to wait for the pain to subside, like it always did, but this pain didn't stop- it just kept on getting worse, and worse.

"Jake… Jake… I think…. The baby." I panted, trying my best to tell him I think the baby was coming.

"Shit." He muttered, and pulled out his phone, I heard him talking to someone, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

I screamed as a sharp pain shot through me, then curled up on the bed.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE BEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE

I blacked out, and when I woke up I was in my grandparent`s house, on the bed in grandpa`s office. There were a few people in the room, but they left after I heard my dads voice tell them to go.

Only my dad, my mom, Jacob and grandpa Carlisle were in the room now.

"Mom, it hurts." I cried, looking up at her through my tear-filled eyes.

She was by my side And holding my hand in seconds, "I know honey- I know, but it`s going to be okay, I promise." She said.

"Renesmee, sweetie." My dad said, "I need you to try to relax okay, try to breathe. We`re going to do this as fast as we can."

I was about to say something else but my voice hitched and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_DADDY!_

I screamed in my head, _Get. Him. Out!_ I ordered.

"Carlisle." My dad said, his voice shaking.

Grandpa said something to him and then rushed over to me. I looked up at him.

"It isnt time…." I said, "It`s to early, it`s too early." I said.

"He can`t come now!"

"Ness… he`s coming _now_, you need to stop hyperventilating, calm down."

"I cant… I can`t…" I said, crying.

"Jacob." My father called, Jake`s, who I hadn't noticed was pacing the room, head snapped up.

"Calm her down." Daddy instructed, Jake nodded and came to stand next to me. He held my hand and I whimpered softly.

"Jake.." I whispered.

"Ness.. I need you to relax, okay." He said, sounding almost like he was begging me, "Carlisle is going to do everything he can, but you need to calm down."

I nodded, "'Kay." I murmured.

Jake squeezed my hand gently and I tried my best to listen to him, he was right, I needed to calm down If we were going to get anywhere. I needed to calm down.

"Ness, don't push right now, okay." Grandpa said, I nodded, "No matter how much you feel the urge to, don't push."

This was good, I didn't want to push right now.

I managed to stay okay for a little while, until my next contraction hit. I screamed loudly and squeezed Jake`s hand so hard I was afraid I would crack a bone or something.

A few contactions, and much more screams I was sure scared away ever forest animal within 5 miles later, Grandpa told me it was time.

"Okay, get him out." I said through my ragged breathing.

The pain was growing, but at the same time it felt good to push. If I had thought I was in pain 5 minutes ago, I was seriously way off.

I felt like I was being split into two.

"Push, push, push!" I heard someone urge me. I panted, and Jake held my hand as I pushed as hard as I could.

The hardest part, no doubt, was getting the shoulder`s past.

"Almost, almost- good, Ness, go!" Grandpa said, "Your almost there."

I nodded and pushed the hardest of all, feeling all my strength go into that one push.

"Okay, he`s out!" My mom said, sounding relieved.

"He is?" I gasped, I could hardly believe it, he was out. But the pain was still there, unbelievably strong.

Then suddenly I felt myself going, like I was slowly losing focus of everything around me.

"Ness, do you wanna see?" My mom asked, looking at me. I tried to answer, but I couldn't.

My eyes fluttered, and then shut closed, and I was unconscious.

~JACOB~

"Ness, do you wanna see?" I heard Bella ask, I waited, expecting Ness to say yes, but I heard nothing. My head snapped up from Carlisle holding the baby and I looked at her, her face was pale, her eyes shut.

"Ness? Ness!" I shouted, starting to panic, "Nessie!"

"What`s- oh my god." Edward said, turning to face her, "Carlisle?"

Blondie and Alice came into the room then. Blondie`s eyes widened.

"What is going on?" She demanded, "Carlisle?"

"I need you to take the baby, we`ll take care of her." Carlisle said.

Blondie nodded and took the baby, her eyes still on Ness.

"I`ll come with you." Alice said, and the two of them ghosted out of the room.

Carlisle came over and him and Edward started hooking a bunch of wires, pads on her. I scanned her entire body, looking for some sign of life. But I found nothing, just a pale corpse.

"What is wrong with her?!" I snapped, "Why isn`t she breathing!"

I felt stupid, like I was useless, I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle?"

"I don't know." He said, "I`m trying everything I can- I.. I…"

For the first time, he had nothing he could say to make the situation seem okay. His face twisted and I knew if he were human, he would be crying right now.

My hand was shaking and my breathing started to get deeper, "Do something!" I begged, not sure who I was talking too.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, "I don't-"

The room became quiet.

"Jacob….." Edward began, his voice trailing off, "I think-"

I didn't wait then, I didn't wait to hear him say it. because if he said it, it was true.

I bolted for the door.

"JACOB!" I heard Bella scream,

"Let him go." Edward said quietly.

I ignored everyone outside the offices attempt to call me back, I angrily fought off the hands that tried to restrain me. I had no idea what I was going to do, but waiting wasn't one of them.

I ran outside, I didn't phase, I just ran, hoping more than ever that I would hit into a tree and black out or something. I never did.

My vision started to blur, and I stopped running, slouching down on the ground as I started to cry.

Suddenly I heard the leaves rustle. I looked up. Someone else was here.

I quickly got to my feet and looked around.

I felt a quick breeze past by me.

"You never learn, do you?" Some-one asked.

I spun around and saw _him_. He was standing with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face as he looked at me.

I felt all my anger and hatred for him surface, and I wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb, to kill him slowly and painfully- let him feel all the pain he had caused.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"To pay you a visit." He said, sarcastically, "I came back to kill you- the only thing standing in mine and Nessie`s way."

"Face it, if it weren`t for you- Renesmee would be all mines, but you always have to stand in the way of things, don't you?"

"Renesmee wouldn't care about you if her life depended on it." I said.

"We belong together."

"Your delusional."

He rolled his eyes at me, "You only love her because you have to, if it weren`t for that stupid imprinting thing, you would`ve killed her."

"How do you know about that?"

"It`s amazing what I can find out, isnt it?" He smirked, "Where _is_ Renesmee? I`d like to see her again."

"She`s dead."

It felt so wrong saying those words, I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Nahuel looked surprised.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He laughed, "That`s a good joke."

"Do I look like I`m joking." I asked, "She`s dead. And I highly suggest you don't go back to that house, because no one there is going to give you the pleasure of spending one more second on earth."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You want to know why she`s dead?" I asked, the acid filling my voice, I took a step closer to him, "_Your_ kid killed her."

"My-" He broke off, finally understanding. His eyes widened, "What?"

"She was pregnant, and it killed her." I said, "Your so sick and twisted that you had to rape a girl- and she`s just good enough that she decided to keep it."

"I`m sure there`s some mistake."

"There is no mistake. You're a father, Nahuel. It`s too bad your kid will never get a chance to know you."

I phased then, running towards him and knocking him off the ground before he had a chance to process it. He quickly got back on his feet and glared at me.

I charged at him but he hit me and I went flying, hitting my back against a tree. He ran to me but I got back up and hit him down, I got on top of him and he grabbed my neck, trying to block himself. He pushed me off of him and wrapped his arm around my neck quickly, one more move and he could break it. I whimpered, but didn't try to fight him off. What would be the point?

If he died, no one else would kill me, so he might as well. I had nothing to live for anymore.

"Your always in the way." He growled, "Me and Ness could have been together, perfectly happy, we were meant for each other, but you just had to-"

He was cut off by someone tackling him to the ground. I fell and got back up immediately, looking in that direction.

It was only a blur, but there was no mistaking the blonde hair on the person fighting him.

_Rosalie,_ I thought, _what the hell?_

I had to admit, she was a good fighter, she grabbed his neck and stood him up, he struggled, but Blondie was stronger than him.

I barked at her and she smirked, looking at me.

"Do you wanna have him?" She questioned.

I nodded my head eagerly like a kid who was just offered candy.

I walked towards them and stopped, looking Nahuel in the eye. He looked scared. Good.

"This one`s for my niece, you no good piece of shit." She said, and grabbed his arm, bending it back. I heard a bone crack.

Nahuel screamed and then groaned in pain, "Fuck!" He hissed.

"Here you go." She said, calmly throwing him down in front of me. I didn't waste any time, tearing him to pieces. I stepped back and she got something out of her pocket, a lighter it looked like, she lit it and threw it on him, he caught up immediately.

"Don`t look to much into this, dog." Blondie said as we looked at the flames, "I still can`t stand you. But I couldn't just let him win."

"There`s clothes for you right behind there." She said, motioning to a tree behind us.

She turned to look at me and smiled, then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

I jotted behind the tree and found the clothes where she had said, It took a while before I calmed down enough to phase back to my human form, but when I did I slipped on the jeans and t-shirt and started my way back to the big house. I knew it would hurt, but I wanted to see her one more time.

I walked back, and walked straight inside. Everyone except Bella and Edward were in the living room. Alice was sitting with the baby in her hand, and Rosalie on the arm of the chair next to her. No one looked up when I walked in, except the baby. I ignored that and walked straight to the back of the house, to Carlisle`s office.

"Jake." Bella said, sounding relieved when I walked in.

She and Edward were sitting on the chair next to Renesmee`s body. I cringed.

"Is she really gone?" I asked, my voice stiff.

No one said anything.

"Bella." Edward murmured, his eyes still not meeting mine, he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and the two of them walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair. She was all cleaned up now, and looked so peaceful.

I cradled her face in my hand and felt the tear run down my cheeks.

"Ness…." I breathed, "I love you so much. You`ll never know how much I love you."

I took a deep breath.

"I`ll be with you soon, though." I said softly, "If your not here with me…. I can`t, I don't want to live without you… I`ll find a way, to be with you again."

I already had a bunch of ideas in my head, the quickest way seemed to borrow a gun from Charlie.

"….No" I heard someone murmure. My heart skipped a beat, and I looked at her, "What?"

She whimpered softly, "_No_." She said, her eyes still closed, "You can`t…. kill yourself, Jake."

"Ness!" I shouted, I grabbed her so hard I was afraid I would break her, and crushed her to me, "Oh my god, Ness!"

"_Ow_." She said, trying to push me off of her. She was so weak right now I barely felt her hands on my chest.

"Sorry." I said, easing my grip on her, I still held her though, and buried my face in her hair, "Don`t ever scare me like that again."

"What?" She asked, pulling away. Her eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"I thought you were… everyone thought you were dead." I said.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "_Dead_? Why would you guys think that?"

I shook my head, "Doesn't matter now. All that matters is that your okay."

We hugged each other for a few more minutes, then she pulled away again

"The baby." She said, "Is the baby okay?"

"He`s perfect." I said, "And…"

"What?"

"I sort of, well I had help… we, um…. Nahuel is sort of, dead." I said, wondering why it was so hard for me to say that.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"well I thought you were dead, I had to do _something_." I said, "You aren`t mad are you?"

She shook her head, "No, anything I feel is sadness that the baby will never get to know his dad…. You know what, that might not be such a bad thing.

I laughed at her and held her in my arms, I bent my head down and pressed my lips to hers gently, kissing her softly.

A knock at the door stopped us.

"Can you stop kissing for a little while? She has other family, too, you know!" I heard Bella`s voice.

We both laughed and pulled away from each other.

"Come in, you guys." Ness said softly.

The door opened and her entire family filed in. Bella ran over to her and hugged her, "Oh my god, Renesmee!" She cried.

Ness laughed through her own tears and hugged her back.

"Nessie?" Rosalie`s voice came through the crowd, "Will you like to hold him?"

She walked forward, holding the baby wrapped around a blue blanket.

Ness nodded frantically, "Yes, thanks for taking care of him."

"Of course."

Rose handed the baby over to her, and Ness smiled.

"It`s a boy." Rosalie said.

"Oh." Ness said, and smiled down at him. He was cute, there was no doubting that. Undoubtedly, the best feature on him was the green eyes.

Ness looked curiously at him, "I guess some-one in Nahuel`s family had green eyes?"

"He looks like you." Edward said from the corner of the room, where he and Bella stood.

"Thanks."

Then she turned to look at me, "I told you I could do it." She said, smiling gently.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey, Jake." She said, "You know you made a mistake."

"I did?" I asked.

"You killed Nahuel because you thought I was dead. But I wasn't." She said.

I shrugged, and wrapped my arm around her.

"It`s still the best mistake I ever made." I said.

**To my wonderful reviewer DevilsGamexxDevilsPain AKA Natalia (according to you profile page):**

**I know you wanted the baby to be a girl, I did to, but when I wrote in that part I realized something, and to find out what that something is, you`ll have to read the next chapter, because I don't want to give the surprise away!**

**To everyone:**

**Nahuel is finally dead! YAY! Unfortunately, that means this story doesn't have a very long way to go again. but I still have 2-3 more chapters up my sleeve. **

**Like the bumper sticker on my brand new shiny red convertible that I got for my birthday says, STAY SAFE! Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**GOTCHA! **

**This isn't a chapter, but it IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I have posted a new story, well, not really a story, just a collection, more like it.**

**Remember when I said that I don't put lemons into this story because I don`t know if you guys want them in or not? well, don't worry, I`m still not putting them in, but there were plenty of occasions where I could have put them in and didn't, so I have created a side scene story for this fic for you guys to read the juicy lemons I didn't put in!**

**I will also be putting in other things, like Jake`s proposal to Nessie and maybe something else if I can find anything more, so it wont only be lemons, if I post anything I think you guys will like to read, I will mention it to you.**

**You can always leave me your reviews and tell me what side-scene you will like to see, also, If there`s anything I left out, and I will do it for you! see how awesome I am? : )**

**Anyway, I highly suggest you check it out, it only has one scene it so far, and that's with Jake and Nessie the night when Bella and Edward left (check chapter four) **

**I _will_ put in the rape scene with her and Nahuel, I just find that one very hard to write for some reason!**

**Anyway... I am working on the next chapter for you guys, It`ll be updated as soon as I can!**

***To find the story, just go to my profile and scroll down until you get to 'Three halves of a Whole (SIDE SCENES)'**

**Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, for the last chapter I was super thrilled to hear your guys' reviews, and I was even more happy that you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. this is though, and unfortunately, the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be sort of an epilogue where I give you guys a glimpse into the future.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: FROM THIS DAY FORWARD

"Oh! How did you manage that!?" Emily exclaimed, coming into the nursery where I slowly rocked the crib her now sleeping son, Daniel, lay in.

I shrugged, "I was just talking to him, next thing I knew his eyes were closed."

"I`ve been trying to get him to take a nap since this morning, I swore I gave him too much candy." Emily said.

I smiled up at her, "Where`s Anthony?" I asked.

"He`s outside with the guys, he`s really coming out of his shell now, they`re playing football." She told me, "And you were worried he was going to be a shy kid."

Anthony, at four months, looked like a one year old, he could walk, and he could say quite a few words, too. He was beautiful, and he absolutely adored Jake. I was happy, because no one could really not love Anthony, and that was a good thing because I didn't want everyone to think of him as 'that kid'

I wanted him to fit in, and he was doing just that.

Like Emily had said, when I peeped out the window, he was running around playing football with the pack, and judging by the huge smile on his face, he was enjoying it.

"Back when I was the only imprint," Emily said, breaking me out of my trance, I turned around to look at her, "I used to be the only one who had to cook for a bunch of guys who could eat an entire month`s worth of food for one meal, now, I have you, Rachel, Kim and Claire!"

She said as she finished packing out the food we had prepared earlier.

"Come on, let`s go outside." She said, and pulled me behind her.

Jake ran up to me and scooped me up in his arms, "Put me down!" I laughed. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"What ya up to?" I asked him, as he gently put me down.

He was about to answer but was cut off by a loud voice.

"I _told_ you, Seth! We should have just ran here, now you`ve gone and made us freakin late!" Leah shouted as she walked over to us. Seth was trailing behind her, and annoyed look on his face.

"Well you should have just ran if you wanted too, not like I wanted you in my car." Seth muttered. Leah ignored him and stormed over to take a seat.

"And her highness arrives." Paul said, smirking.

"Why don't you shut up, Paul?" Leah asked him, glaring at him.

"But that`s no fun." Paul said and pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. Leah just rolled her eyes.

I hadn't noticed till then that Anthony had gotten scared when she just stormed in here, he was no cowering behind my legs, peeking out at her, I sighed and picked him up, "No need to be scared, sweetie." I told him softly.

"No like!" he said, pointing to Leah.

Jake laughed, "Yeah, neither do I, buddy. You just have to accept it." He said.

Anthony frowned.

"Oh he`s just to adorable." Emily cooed, tickling under his chin, Anthony giggled and squirmed away.

"Tickles!" He said, and hopped down from my arms.

"Yep, just what we need, _another_ mutant." I heard Leah say. I snapped my head in her direction and she was glaring right at me, a slight smirk on her face. Before I had a chance to react Paul was right up in her face.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time!" He demanded.

"Fuck off, Paul!" Leah snapped, getting to her feet, "I`m leaving, I don't have to take this!"

"Well thank god." Paul said, "Don`t come back."

Leah growled lowly and walked straight towards us, Anthony, who had somehow ended up in my arms again, was looking straight at her, and then- just like that, no warning at all, the thing that was least expected to happen, happened.

Leah jerked to a stop.

~LEAH~

The only thing I didn't do was cry, I was furious, I just wanted to leave. I past right by Jake and Nessie and then, something happened. I took one little glance at the baby in her arms and I froze. I was looking straight into his eyes, a perfect green, the angelic face starring right back at me. I saw it then, my entire life flashed before me, My mom, my dad, Seth, Sam and Emily…. And none of it mattered.

I felt… _happy_. A feeling I was so disaccustomed to, it felt so weird, and yet so right. I felt each little problem I had ever had, float away from me, until all that was left was this boy, the most important thing to me. and all I wanted to do was to hold him, to make him feel safe, and loved, and to know that I would always protect him, to know that I would never let danger come him way.

I felt all my anger, my hatred, my jealousy…. Every bad feeling I had ever had, just disappear, one after the other, until I was left floating on cloud nine- I felt so good, so free, it was the best feeling anyone could ever wish for.

"Sam!" I heard Jacob`s voice and I broke out of it, my head turning to him.

"Did that just happen?" He asked, and I noticed Sam standing next to me. I didn't bother looking at them, I didn't want to take my eyes away from the baby.

I felt sad now that I hadn't bothered to remember his name. it was one of those A names….. Aaron? No, it wasn't that.

Suddenly I felt two hands grab me, I fought against them.

"Let me go!" I shouted, they were taking me away from the baby. I fought, but I couldn't, the second I heard his cry at my loud outburst, I zipped it, and went quietly with them to avoid him getting scared again. I was sat down on the couch inside Emily`s house, and I was looking up at Sam.

"Why did you take me away from him?" I demanded, I wanted to be with the baby.

"Leah, you have to understand something first." He began, "Do you know what just happened?"

"I-"

… it hit me then. Did that just happen? Oh my god, it had happened, I had… I was…. _What_?

"Did I….." I trailed off, not able to form the words. He already knew anyway.

I guess I did. Huh.

"You did." He said, clarifying my thoughts.

And for the first time, I didn't feel any resentment towards him, I wasn't angry at him- because I now understood why he had hurt me, and that he hadn't meant to hurt me. I now understood why this wasn't just something he could shake off.

"I`m sorry." I said, the words sounded so strange coming out of my mouth, it wasn't a phrase I normally used, and I hadn't known I said them until they were out, "For…. You know." _Everything_.

For a second he looked confused, then he just nodded and walked out. I stayed put, trying to put the pieces together, until some-one walked in.

"Leah?" She asked softly.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, it`s me." She said, and walked to sit on the couch next to me, "How are you feeling?"

"I want to see him." I said, not looking at her, but looking out the door, this was an understatement. It was more of a _need_.

"And you will, soon." She said, "I`m so happy for you!"

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

"What`s his name?" I asked, looking at her.

"Anthony."

Anthony, a beautiful name, that name had never meant more to me than it did right now. _Anthony_.

"Leah? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Ness standing in the doorway, Anthony hanging on to her legs and peeking out at me. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Good, I didn't want him to be afraid of me.

"Can I…" I trailed off, cause I didn't know exactly what I was about to ask. Emily slipped off the chair and went to stand next to Ness.

"Sure." She said. She looked down and nudged Anthony forward.

"It`s okay, your okay." She said, assuring him.

He started slowly, making only small shuffle-like movements towards me, then he ran forward and jumped up on the chair.

"Hey there, buddy." I said softly.

"Hi!" He said joyfully, "I`m Anthony."

I laughed, "I know."

"How?" He inquired.

"Some-one told me." I said.

"Name?" He asked, pointing to me.

"My name? I`m Leah."

"Le….ah?"

"You can call me Le if you want." I said, trying to make it easier for him to pronounce.

"Le…. Okay."

"Okay."

And that`s how it went, talking to Anthony about every little thing until he fell asleep in my arms, then, I lay him down on the couch and walked outside. Everyone who was eagerly whispering head`s snapped up and looked at me.

"Don`t worry, I didn't hear anything." I said, shrugging and going to sit down.

"Wow…. Leah said something and wasn't bitchy." Paul mused, smirking slightly.

"Shut up, Paul." I said.

"I take it back."

"Leah, is he asleep?" Ness asked me just as I was about to tell him something. I turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah, he`s really amazing, and so smart for his age."

"Thanks."

We started to talk, and I realized how nice it felt to actually get to know everyone. I was glad no one kept a grudge against me and all my shit, despite how annoying and unbearable I might have been. It was hard to think it was only a few hours ago I hadn't realized how amazing life could be.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam give Emily a quick kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush and look down at her hands.

And for the first time it didn't make me angry and bitter and jealous, it didn't make my insides turn and I didn't plot revenge on either of them. I was happy for them, happy that they had both found a love so completely amazing, and happy that I found one also.

**Like I have said before, this is the second to last chapter and a topic I have been awaiting for quite a while. For the next chapter, which is going to be sort of an epilogue, I`ll give you guys a glimpse into the future of Jake and Nessie`s and Leah and Anthony`s and every body else`s lives.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
